Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?
by NarHina
Summary: "Love X have the person ingest it and the subject will experience extreme cases of affection, attraction and desire to the next person of the opposite sex that they see, actual effects differ from person to person and their personality will determine how they express their new found emotions." As Sakura finished reading she realised "This is a love potion."
1. A Love Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did we would…em…we would have seen some of the things Hinata did to try and get Naruto's attention.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 1: A Love Potion**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Rated M** to be safe, I came up with this idea when I came across one of those love potion stories and I like the idea, so I did this. This isn't my main project, **An Uzumaki Tale** is and then **Hinata's Little book**. I started this because I am hoping it would be short and I'm trying to learn how to juggle my stories, So I can do them because at this rate I'm never going to do any of my other ideas also the increase in fan base is always good too. Updates may be sparse for this one since I am writing it whenever I manage to get some spare time between my other stories.

 **Also, this may contain parts that may seem like Sakura bashing.**

 **Note this takes place after the Sasuke retrieval arc and before Naruto leaves for training so Naruto and Hinata are 13.**

 **Finally, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my usual Beta has enough on his plate already, I usually just have them check the story for any mistakes I missed and get a second opinion. But I can't do that for this story and they already helping with my other stories so if you see any mistakes say so please.**

* * *

A pink haired girl wandered the halls of the old medicine storage, a click board in her hand as she took down notes for her Master.

Green eyes scanned the dusty shelves with contempt as she glared at all the bottles of age old medicine and drugs, before a tick mark appeared.

"WHAT! THE HELL AM I DOING." Sakura shouted.

" _ **I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DOING TRAINING AND GETTING STRONGER, SO I CAN BRING BACK SASUKE-KUN, MY TALENTS ARE WASTED ON THIS GRUNT WORK! DOES THAT OLD BAT EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING-CHA!"**_ Screamed inner Sakura thinking she shouldn't be exposed to manual labour like the princess she thought was.

"Sasuke-Kun why did you have to leave me." She moaned.

Then suddenly she spotted a pink glow coming from one of the medicine bottles, as she got closer she noticed the bottle was labelled "Love X" and next to it there was a file containing what the drug is and does.

"Love X what the hell kind of name is that?" Sakura asked as she picked up the bottle and file next to it.

Opening the file, it read-

" _Love X have the person ingest it and the subject will experience extreme cases of affection, attraction and desire to the next person of the opposite sex that they see, actual effects differ from person to person and their personality will determine how they express their new found emotions."_

As Sakura finished reading she realised "This is a love potion."

 _Sasuke looked at Sakura lovely his piercing black gaze was trapped, enchanted by the beauty before him._

" _Sakura my sweet cherry blossom, I've come back to you, I was a fool for leaving you that night please forgive me I love you. "_

" _Oh Sasuke of course I'll forgive you, my heart belongs only to you." The lips draw closer and closer, until they shared a passionate kiss._

Sakura was kiss fin air in reality and Inner Sakura screamed. _**"HELL YEAH WITH THIS SASUKE-KUN WILL BE OURS, TAKE THAT INO-PIG CHA!"**_

As Sakura came out of day dream she thought of something "But we need to test it to make sure that it works. Now who will be the best choice." A light ball went off in her head "Ah, perfect, she'll make the perfect choice."

Sakura ran out her task forgotten, bottle in hand, but she forgot to read the rest of the file and see the hazard sign, as well as the warning that was on it, nor did she realise that the same sign was faded on the bottle.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura?" The Hyuga princess questioned not understanding why her pink rival for her Naruto-Kun was calling for her.

"Hinata would you like to get some lunch with me." Sakura all, but begged.

"Sakura, I don-" Hinata started to refuse before Sakura said "But I think I found a way to get that Baka to finally notice you." Said sweetly knowing all too well that Hinata would follow like a lost puppy when Naruto is involved.

"Ok." The heiress agreed, hoping to finally get her beloved's attention.

As they sat at a table at a café Sakura likes she gave Hinata a bottle and the shy Hyuga stared at it in confusion as she accepted it.

"What is it?" she asked and Sakura smiled sweetly before she answered "It's a love potion."

"WHAT!" Hinata screamed her face red as she blushed several different shades of red.

" _ **WITH THIS, THAT ANNOYING BAKA WILL STOP GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY DEAR SASUKE-KUN AND IT WILL HELP HINATA OUT."**_ Inner Sakura said.

"Just think Hinata give the Baka this and he'll all yours." She reasoned, playing on Hinata's weak points.

" _And I can use it to get my precious Sasuke-Kun!"_ She squealed in her head.

"I can't use this I want him to love me for real not force him to!" Hinata hissed enraged by the idea she would, even consider using something on him.

" _ **OH COME ON IF YOU DON'T TEST IT ON THE BAKA, I'M SURE A CERTAIN DOG WOULD LOVE TO TEST IT ON YOU!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed, more than willing to use that approach if necessary.

Outer Sakura wanted to try and be diplomatic before she resorted to option B.

"Now come one Hinata, the Baka will leave me alone and he'll go after you, it's what you wanted right." Sakura pretended to want to help Hinata.

"I want him to be happy and love me for me not because he was forced TWO!" The shy Hyuga shouted for what was probably the first time.

"Now, now Hinata no need to get so angry I'm sure, it will wear off in a few days, think of it a few perfect days of the Baka to yourself, doesn't that sound nice." Sakura lied through her teeth, having no idea whether or not the potion was permanent or not. _"Doesn't matter, she'll thank me anyway if it is."_

Hinata resolved wavered at the thought of having her beloved all to herself, living the dream that would properly never come true on its own.

"But what if he hates me after words." Hinata whined back, tears coming out at the thought of her beloved Naruto-Kun turning away from her. _"I can't lose him I can't."_

" _Jackpot"_ Sakura smirked in victory "You have nothing to worry about Hinata, Naruto not that kind of guy, if anything he'll hear you out and be aware of your feelings and maybe even give you a chance without the potion." Sakura hammered the last nail in, before pushing Hinata off with the potion knowing she'll give in to the temptation now that it was planted.

"B-but-" she protests as Sakura pushed her.

"No buts Hinata trust me, it will all work out." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Hinata was standing in front of Naruto door _"I can do this, it's just for a few days and I'll apologise and do whatever he wants to make up for it."_ Hinata imaged what Naruto would have her do and a nose bleed started _"No bad Hinata, bad wait until Naruto asks for it…I mean no those are bad thoughts."_ Hinata shook her head as she knocked the door.

The door opened with a faint hello, that Hinata barely caught as she was trapped within his blue gaze.

"Hinata what do you want?" Naruto smiled, happy to see the shy Hyuga. _"Oh my god he's so cute!"_ Hinata squealed internally, as she tried not to faint.

"I-I w-was, given this juice by S-Sakura, but it's too big f-for me a-and I was wondering if you would like to **SHARE IT WITH ME!"** she stuttered barely able to get the last part out and needing to force it out.

"Sure, come in, I'll love to share a drink with you." Naruto said excited at having a friend over for the first time.

Hinata shyly went in "Naruto-Kun's apartment" Hinata sighed dreamily as she entered as a red blush covered her soft cheeks.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no n-nothing." Hinata responded with her stutter.

Naruto closed the door behind her "Sorry for the mess, I don't get a lot of visitors." Naruto apologised already cleaning up some of his dirty socks and dishes, in embarrassment.

"Te-te" Hinata giggled "It's alright I-I don't mind, I-it's a welcome changed from the compound." Hinata said.

She didn't mind sure it was dirty and cloths everywhere an empty Ramen cups around, but Hinata didn't mind it was her Naruto-Kun house _"it's not like you had anyone to show you how, or reason to clean, I'll help you clean it later."_ Hinata blushed as thoughts of her cleaning Naruto house like a wife entered her mind.

Naruto gave his usual smile as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, happy the first person to come wasn't someone else _"Man, I lucked out Sakura would have killed me if it was her."_

Naruto brought out two cups one for him and Hinata, Hinata poured Naruto a cup and handed it to him.

Naruto took it with a thank you and tasted the new drink, it tasted so sweet and refreshing and as he drank he couldn't get enough as he jugged the whole cup like it was ramen and he mused that it may even be better than ramen.

"Whoa, man that was good, I wonder where Sakura-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Hinata _"Damn did she always look this beautiful, she's a goddess."_

He admired her rosy cheeks, that looked so soft and wonderful to him, her perfect button nose, her round delicate face, shaped like a heart.

Her silky midnight blue hair that he wants to run his hands through, her sparkling lavender eyes like two perfect moons, and her lush lips he just wants to touch with his own.

"Are you alright Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, concerned her soft voice was like a siren call to him. As he gazed at his goddess a warmth speared through him like never before, electricity shot through him, his blood felt like it was on fire and an urge to touch her, hug and kiss her overcame him.

His heartbeat quickened as a feeling of overwhelming joy, happiness, safety filled him and a completeness filled the emptiness he's always felt in his heart.

For the first time Naruto felt happy and content, he felt he belonged with her his Hime, his Goddess. She was everything he ever wanted, that special person he always wanted to fill the void, the one who would save him, that he would gladly give up his dream for because all he wants to do is live happily with her.

She was his soulmate.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata asked in concern.

Naruto felt a compulsion to respond, to say something he's never said before a desire telling him to give himself up to her, devote everything he has to making her happy.

He gave into the need and jumped over the table, to embrace his love as he shouted **"I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!"** his voice and eyes showed he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

As he jumped across the table, he knocked of the bottle shattering it and spilling its contents, but who cares it did its job.

As soon as Naruto touched her a pleasant electricity spread through every nerve he had and he wished he would never have to leave her embrace again, as his arms wrapped around his goddess as they fell to the floor, his hand instinctively moved to brace her head and body, not wanting to hurt his precious.

They hit the floor, but no one was hurt Naruto mumbled I love again and again as he nuzzled his Hinata neck, breathing in her sweet aroma and he released a sigh of what seemed like ecstasy.

His eyes went vacant as he enjoyed the scent the feeling of Hinata's breast against his chest as his body clicked into hers and he savoured the feeling of every inch of her body, he could feel, as his whole body relaxed and all the tension vanished from his muscles. He was at peace for the first time in his life, in her arms, nothing else matter bedsides her and him, she was his paradise, nirvana, she was a piece of heaven just for him. All he ever wanted, all he ever needed in this life.

As Naruto enjoyed, himself Hinata was in seven seconds of heaven before she succumbed to unconscious, but she enjoyed the warmth from her beloved's body and the feeling of his touches, her dreams and reality became one in the same and she thanked the gods for giving her Naruto-Kun to her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Tell me what you think personally I really like it, but I wrote it so I'm bias. Sorry if its short, but hey it's supposed to be short.

Also sorry about any Sakura bashing I really didn't want to show her to badly, but the story just wrote itself before I knew it and I see Sakura like that in her early days. I can't help it so sorry to any Sakura fans who see it, please know I don't hate Sakura, I don't like her, but I don't hate her, but I am not against bashing her for plot and moving my story forward.

 **Pretty Please Review, Hinata's puppy Eye's No Jutsu**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. Her Dreams Became Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have added some awkward romance moments between Naruto and Hinata.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 2: Her Dreams Became Reality**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry I just need to give a rant about some hater, which was one of the first reviews I got for this story.**

Some idiotic guest review said something like you bash Sakura, when Hinata is blah, blah, blah add a few swear words and a death threat. **Seriously** I warned you there was Sakura bashing in big bold letters and even apologised for it, if you hate Hinata so much why the hell are you reading a Hinata story.

But the most pathetic part was that the review said Naruto, never liked Hinata, did this guy even read the manga or watch the anime/movies. Who is Naruto married to, who was mother to his children oh right it was Hinata.

Not only that, but it was the other way around, in Naruto: The Last movie where the concept and character designs were made by the author and creator of Naruto himself Kishimoto. It clearly stated that Naruto never loved Sakura and saw her only as a prize to beat Sasuke.

So you can complain all you want because the fact is Kishimoto intended Naruto and Hinata to be together since she was first introduced and Hinata is now Hinata Uzumaki.

 **So if you are not a fan of Hinata and Naruto leave my stories alone and let me write in peace if all you're going to do is hate and write reviews that have nothing to do with the story and tell me to go and kill myself please leave!**

Sorry and thank you to all my loyal and real readers, it's just that I always seem to get a hater who is obviously **abusing** the guest review system and most likely following me just so he can write reviews hating on me.

If it wasn't for the fact some of my favourite and first reviewers were guest reviews, I would wish there was some way to disable them.

Anyway, thank you to all my real fans and readers who welcomed the story with open arms and give me real reviews, your support is really gives me a lot of help and motivation to write.

* * *

She felt so warm, so safe it was incredible to her, she was happy dreaming about Naruto hugging her close, he would stroke her back and hair ever so often whispering words of love. He would nuzzle into her neck and proclaim his love for her. "I Love you Hinata-Hime"

It was paradise to Hinata, but sadly all good dreams must come to an end, she stirred from her sleep, her dream of being in her beloved's arms fading as the cold grip of reality brought back to.

Her dreamed faded to black, but she didn't want to get up it still felt warm, she pulled herself closer to the object she was hugging digging her face into its warmth.

It was soft and smelled of trees with a hint of earth and orange as well as… Raman.

She felt two arms around her holder he closer the feeling of someone stocking her back was still felt and mumbling word could be heard.

Hinata opened her eyes in surprise only to come face to face with the one she loved, his ocean blue eye looking at her with such admiration and care and dare she think it, love "Naruto-Kun" she whispered softly, not believing that she wasn't still dreaming.

Naruto looked at her with even more love than before if it was possible excitement in his eyes, he looked so happy a genuine smile on his face even more so when the beautiful melody of her voice met his ears.

He gently stroked her cheek like a lover would, the interment gesture bringing a blush to her face that just made Naruto love her more, the tint of her cheeks red, her angel like face, her glossy lips and silky hair, her peal like eyes. He loved her, everything of her down to her face to her toes and he couldn't get enough of her.

Of her warmth, of her voice, of her smell, he wanted her all of her, he wanted her to be his and his alone, his love, his Hime and his goddess.

As his hand gently stroked her cheek, he whispered "Good morning Hime." greeting her as she woke up from her dream.

His hand felt so warm to her, she felt like fainting, a part of her wanted to just close her eyes and lean into his hand, thinking it was a wonderful dream still, another part wanted to jump up in embarrassment.

And the final part didn't want to move yet and that was the part that won "G-good M-morning Naruto-Kun." She greeted back, not knowing if it was morning or not as her brain and body recovered from the overload of being in his presence.

Naruto smiled at her that just made her heart beat so fast that she was sure, he could hear it from this close _"Thumb… Thumb…Thumb."_ Oh god she could hear her heart beat. _"Wait"_ she listened carefully for the origin of the sound, it wasn't coming from her, but from Naruto-Kun _"Oh god I can hear his heartbeat and its fast and loud, am I doing this to him?"_ Hinata listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, how excited Naruto seemed from being so close to her like her own, what's more his heart was beating in sync with hers.

Naruto just watched his goddess as she closed her eyes in peace, content with just having her so close in his arms, to be able to feel and hear of every breath and heartbeat.

Calmed by Naruto presences and heart her body finally recognised the feeling of what was around her, Naruto's arms held her waist, pulling her closer and hold her as her legs splayed to one side as she sat on his lap and it was the most comfortable seat she ever had. Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red at the thought of always seating on Naruto like a chair, wherever she went.

"Ah!" Hinata half moaned, along with a soft moan from her Naruto-Kun, she felt something hard digging into her butt cheeks and it felt strangle good.

It took a second for her to realise what it was as it twitched **"Eep!"** Hinata squealed as she jumped up with a full body blush turning her skin a scarlet colour _"Oh my god was that."_ She was cut off by another part of her _**"Oh yes, it was, he's like that because of us!"**_ Hinata blushed at the comment made by her more deviant side "No bad Hinata…bad, sure Naruto's excited and…" Hinata eyes became a vacant as her more bad side started showing her images and a slight nose bleed started.

Luckily, she was saved from the cause of her embarrassment before her rebelling mind could, come up with more graphic images.

" **Hime! Are you ok!"** Naruto shouted in concern as he jumped to his feet within seconds, his eyes shone with so much concern for his goddess well been and disappointment that she was no longer in his arms, but her wellbeing was much more important to him.

Hinata was happy with the distraction from her mature thoughts as stuttered "Y-yeah I-I'm…ok" she looked down not able to face him after such an embarrassing event.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong choice as her eyes landed on the cause of her current situation and she unconsciously licked her lips, before her mind started working properly again and her face shot up like a rocket. And she was looking into her cornered love's eyes, having a much easier time keeping eye contact since she can't look away without seeing his- _**"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it's not like we haven't used the Byakugan before on him."**_ Her more deprived side said and she was tempted to active the Byakugan for a closer look. _"No, that's bad… I c-couldn't take advantage of Naruto-Kun like that."_

" _ **But by the looks of it, he won't object…"**_ her other side offered making her lick her lips again.

" _Noo! No bad thoughts not now."_ Hinata told her rebellious thoughts.

As Hinata was fighting with herself Naruto was watching with concern eyes, taking in her beautiful form and resisting the urge to hug her, going against everything in his body, when he just wants to feel her in his arms again.

But that can wait later, his goddess was in distrust and he needed to do something, his concern for his precious person, the one he belongs to in mind, body and soul, stopping his natural instincts, to get her back where she belongs, in his arm.

His eyes focused on her delectable tongue as it licked and tasted her sweet lips as she stuttered back a reply to her concern something he wanted to taste himself. He would have them later, but getting to the bottom of his Himes distrusted was his priority no matter how tempting and inviting the licking of her lips were to him. _"That's it!"_ Naruto thought in success, thinking he found the problem.

"Hime!" Naruto started, knocking Hinata out of her losing fight with herself and unluckily for him just stopping her when she was seconds from jumping him and fulling years' worth of desire and love for him.

"Yes, wait Hime?" She questioned her darker side going back to the dark recesses of her mind where it belonged, thanks to the distraction from her desire.

"Yeah Hime, because you're my princess." Naruto told her with every last ounce of love and affection he could have, the words made her heart skip a beat and she was on cloud nine from the nickname and affection term he gave her, it was all like a dream to her. As she gasped, short of breath at finally having her love recuperate her feelings.

"Well Hinata-Hime…would you like to get something to eat with me." Naruto asked shyly, since in his mind it was a date.

" _ **Oh hell yes I would love to Eat you."**_ Purred seductively the other side of Hinata and Hinata put a hand over her mouth unsure whether she said it outside too.

After a pause and looking into her Naruto-Kun pleading eyes, she said "Y-yes I-I would love to Naruto-Kun."

Naruto hugged her for joy as he said "Great!" and as he pulled back he asked her "Where do you want to go." Not caring about where they went to eat as long as he was with her.

"Oh… I wouldn't mind some Ramen." Hinata responded red from his hug.

"Really, ok" Naruto's hand slid down her arm as he let go of his hug and then interlaced her hand in his like a couple.

"Shall we go my Hime?" Naruto requested like a knight would his princess.

Hinata could only nod as he said it and he pulled her along outside of his apartment, her beloved Naruto-Kun's sapphire gaze not leaving her for more than a few seconds. She completely forgot about how it happened and was simply too much in bliss to care as her dreams became reality.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I enjoyed that chapter just so you know Hinata is so caught up in Naruto returning her affections she has forgotten about the love potion and is just enjoying being with the one she loves.

I also have some good news, bad news and more good news.

Good news is that I couldn't stop writing and did 4 chapters' worth of writing for this story.

Bad news I won't upload them until I get a decent number of reviews, they really help keep me going and get over the bad reviews haters keep leaving.

More good news, is that since I have a surplus number of chapter for this story, I can focus on my other stories.

 **Please Review for quicker updates:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. Their Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have added some awkward romance moments between Naruto and Hinata.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 3: Their Sanctuary**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This a really emotional chapter enjoy and sorry with the long authors Note, mostly responses for guest reviews and a rant.

But first responses to guest reviews, since I use the response feature, so I just put them all together since there are quite a few guests and questions that I can respond to.

Thanks to those who correct me with the Raman/Ramen mistake spell check doesn't pick it up. Also, there's supposed to be a lot of cuddling it is romance as for slow, I can't help that. Those of you who are wondering if Naruto is going to be obsessively in love with her is yes and no, you all just have to see, he is obsessed with her, but he won't be acting like a fangirl if you know what I mean and his feelings are more than just shallowly likening someone he genuinely cares for Hinata.

Also to someone wondering If Hinata and Naruto are 13 they are, both would have already started puberty, so I think the suggestive moments are plausible. So please don't complain about that again, I've seen fic's with 13 NaruHina lemons and I won't say I will end up doing that in this fic, but I can't really say I won't either, there will be some smut, but the story mostly writes itself and it would ruin some of the plot I planned out already, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Note this is what one of the persons I complained about before put for last chapter, so you can skip the bold text if you want.**

" **guest:Naruto never liked Hinata in the manga. The Last isa movie. You are the delusional f*** here claiming Hinatits is the strongest smartest most beautiful. None if that us true. Sakara is superior in every way. And you know it. That's why you are jealous snd bash her. Sakura does not want Naruto. And if you LOVE the manga and canon NH so much why are you writing Naruto Hinata and NH ooc and not the way Kishi wrote it. Kill yourself, virgin."**

 **First, check your grammar and spelling, even I don't get Hinata and Sakura's names wrong. Second, I quote from Naruto "I actually like people like you" and who did he marry in the end. Also last is a movie, but is the only one that actually takes place in the Naruto storyline and takes place during the time skip between chapters 699 and 700, in advertisement published with those final two chapters it was official dubbed chapter 699.5 and it's plot and storyline were made by Kishi so the Last Movie is Canon.**

 **Next never did I say that Hinata was the strongest, smartest and most beautiful, though I do think that, but that's my preference. Also who was useless in part one, at least Hinata could fight her own battles and help her team out. She fought with a genius like Neji in part one, even if she lost she still did better than Sakura who only really made it through the Chunin exam's because of Naruto and Sasuke, not to mention two other teams helping her. Also you can't complain about that because Sakura herself saw that she was dead weight. Second at least Hinata worked for everything, Sakura was only trained by Tsunade to even team 7 out, Sasuke and Naruto had to do at least some work to be trained by a sannin, Sakura was just given it to her because she asked.**

 **When did I say Sakura wanted Naruto, oh that's right I didn't, and good thing to because Sakura doesn't deserve someone as kind as Naruto and will end up killing him or abusing the power of being the Hokage's wife.**

 **Finally, you are hypocrite, you complain about me writing stories about NaruHina when you are reading NaruHina, when I love Canon, I write these stories because I love doing them and considering Kishi work was what inspired it, I am sort of honouring the Naruto manga in my own way. And also Kishi admitted himself that he wanted more romance, but was too embarrassed to do it.**

 **By your logic your reviews shouldn't be here, heck you shouldn't even like Naruto if this is how you react to the story.**

 **Also I see that you complain about me not writing how Kishi did it, but you complain about the Sakura bashing, which is only because I'm writing Sakura how she was done in the manga, so the only one delusional themselves is you.**

 **At least I don't need to troll like you and make death threats because you don't like the truth, at least I can see and accept that Hinata or Naruto aren't perfect. You on the other hand have a bloody god complex when it comes to Sakura and worship her.**

 **Well my writing not bad because I have reviewers that don't even speak English properly and live, thousands of kilometers away, in another country, she does not speak English properly, yet she is my fan. So why should I care about you haters.**

 **Thanks Gabby for that and she was right, this will be my last response, because I'm just going to delete haters like this from now on, without responding, in less they actually put something constructed in the review.**

 **Considering how many points you put down that I never said, it sounds more like you're the jealous one, who doesn't really believe anything you are saying and you are just trying to convince yourself. I bash Sakura because I am writing her as best as I can from Canon, if you don't like it then you should have just given up on reading Naruto, Kishi himself said that Sakura was supposed to be an irritating character, so get your facts right.**

 **Sorry about that now on with the story.**

* * *

Some words that I used that I didn't know the meaning of until I found and used them in the story, I put them down just in case anyone want know what they mean.

 **Odium** -general or widespread hatred or disgust incurred by someone as a result of their actions.

* * *

As the two loved birds made their way to Naruto favourite stand hand in hand, the villagers glared at the two in spite, well more specifically the demon who was corrupting the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata noticed the glares and felt sad for her love as she saw the mistreatment of the village. A frown marred her face as she walked herself closer to Naruto where her head was almost leaning on his shoulder.

She saw the mistreatment from afar and had no idea why, it wasn't just for his pranks the villagers were too hostile for that to be the case, they looked at him the same way Neji used to look at her, no it was more intense than that. Even those she was sure her Naruto-Kun never pranked or did anything wrong were looking at him with unimaginable loathing and some looked at her with judging eyes far worse than what her father, Neji, heck even her entire clan when they judged her as a failure. No, they were looking at her with abhorrence, as if her the Hyuga heiress being next to Naruto was the greatest sin, a person could do. It hurt her so much, because all people who looked her was demeaning her, degrading her very existence, they didn't do it just because of her failures like her clan, they were doing it just because of Naruto-kun was there with her.

Tears started to well in her eyes _"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun, I thought I knew what it was like to be an outcast, unwanted to be constantly judged for everything you do, but this, this is nothing like what the elders do to me, they at least had some misguided reason for it, but this is just unbridled odium, detest as if your very existence was an abomination. A stigma your forever burdened by, that affects even those around you, one that pushes anyone that wants to get closer to you away. You're constantly forced to endure being their pariah, to forever be forced into an exile of loneliness and anguish and all the monster that do it to you relish in your suffering."_

This was the first time Hinata ever stood at the epicentre of all the villagers rage, this was the first time she actually experienced just how bad her beloved had it. And the worse part abhorred her, she wasn't just watching from afar, she was experiencing it herself, just because she's with the one she loves. She was binging crushed by the villagers hatred, her soul felt like it was being devoured by darkness, and the malevolent aura that they emitted at her was suffocating. Her very reason to exist was pulled into question by everyone and she felt inferior as everywhere she looked everyone gave her hatred just for associating with Naruto-Kun.

" _Naruto-Kun how do you do it, how do you put up with this, how can you be so strong when they treat me so badly just for being next to, if it's this bad for me then"_ She almost started a full on crying as she pulled herself closer to her dearly beloved, hugging him, trying to soothe him, to block out the darkness that surrounding them. Trying to get even a fraction of the strength he has, to be able to have lived through this hell all his life. She wept tears of agony for the torment of her sun, the brightness and kindest person she knows had to endure.

She buried her face into his side as she cried, her soul and will broke just from a few minutes exposed to what her soulmate has to live through, every day and every second of his life, the sheer loneliness his isolation brings.

Naruto would ignore the villages glares normally he was used to it, used to be being an abomination that to them didn't deserve to live. He could ignore it, it was all he has ever truly known and nothing else.

But when he saw the looks they gave his beloved goddess, he felt immeasurable rage, he wanted to rip them to shreds, for the crime they were committing to her, treating someone as divine as her, a goddess among humans like him a demon. Was unacceptable to him a sin against the deities themselves.

His deep ocean cerulean eyes, turned into a dark purple as rage filled them, almost as if they were trapped between day and night, as they reflected the soul of their owner. He glared back at the monsters that dared hurt his goddess, returning the rage and hatred he feels for them back for the first time, in his life.

When he felt his beloved Hime, hug he wrapped his arms around her protectively on instinct, but when he felt the wet stains from her tears.

He almost lost it, is purple eyes, turned into crimson blood red and he released demonic killer intent and bloodlust for those who dare make his goddess, his mate cry. The chakra of his tent circulated through him and for the first time the two agreed on what to do with it.

You could hurt him, you could punish him for his very existence, but he would destroy anyone that dared hurt his precious goddess.

The people that were glaring at his goddess stopped and a fearful look took over their own eyes, at having angered the demon.

Hinata sensed the anger of her beloved Naruto-Kun, she looked up to see his usual lovely blue eyes, painted crimson red, Naruto's angry, his bloodlust was frightening, but she felt no fear. Because not a drop of it was directed at her, but only the people around them that were discriminating them just moments ago.

She was confused about why he was reacting like this now when he was treated this way his own life. And then it clicked the one thing Naruto refused to tolerate above else as a surge and feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed her, surrounding her.

He wasn't doing it for himself the only difference between this time, was that she was here, her tears were causing him to react the one thing Naruto refused to allow was someone hurting those close to him.

" _I'm…so sorry Naruto-Kun my tears caused this, I'll be stronger for you."_ Hinata gently reached her hand to her Naruto-Kun's cheek, a natural response to help her beloved.

As Naruto felt her hand touch him, a calmness wrapped around him, his aura disappeared, as he looked at his goddess tear stained face, his angry returned for a second, but he quickly calmed down as he gazed between her lavender eyes and understanding filled him. His crimsoned red eyes faded to their usual sky blue, as his eyes looked upon his beloved Hime, he gazed at her with nothing, but adoration as he held her close.

"It's ok." She whispered the soothing melody of her voice, calming down any resistant's he had, even though he tried to argue. "But" His complaints were stopped as she held on to him, he obeyed his goddess will, not willing to do anything incentive that could hurt her.

"Ok, for you." He responded, his voice radiating the devotion and love he feels for her.

They continued on their way, before Naruto asked "Hina-Hime want to play a game?" in his cheery voice.

She blushed as she answered "S-sure… what do you have in mind." Naruto smiled as he told her "It's simple, I ask you a question about yourself and then you answer and then it's your turn to ask me a question about myself." He happily told her, before he leaned in "I want to learn all about, you my Hime." He whispered huskily in her ear causing the shy girl to blush, but she happily complied with a nod.

The two started asking questions about their personal lives, learning about each other's favourite foods, hobby's dreams and more, as they discovered new things about the one they love.

They were so lost in their conversation the rest of the world didn't exist. It was only the two of them, neither of them noticed the glares anymore, lost in the serenity that only comes, from the one you love, your soulmate. Together they could fight off the darkness, for together they were in a heaven in hell, a sanctuary for only the two of them.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter was really emotional, I wanted to show the difference between watching Naruto from afar and being next to him and experiencing it. I also tried to show some of the negative affects Naruto's new feelings have on him. Bribing with updates works I got roughly 16 teen reviews already. Also one of those reviews was from **Leaf Ranger** one of my favourite authors check him out. Also does anyone think I should remove the rant or leave it, since I think I went a bit over board.

 **Please Review for quicker updates**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. Learning About Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown them getting closer and learning about each other during the series.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 4: Learning About Each Other**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I decided to update the next chapter quickly since I feel a bit guilty that my rant last chapter and Authors note was longer then the chapter content itself, Sorry for that.

Also Hinata is not the Hyuga Heiress I've referred to her like that when describing the villager's feelings with her being with Naruto, but I've tried to keep her being referred to it indirectly and only when describing the reactions of those who didn't know or when someone who didn't know is directly involved in the scene.

I figured the villagers wouldn't really be able to tell with Hinata being an unmarked Hyuga. If you see me referring to Hinata like that directly or calling her that when she's with someone that knows she's not please PM so I can fix it.

* * *

At last they arrived at their destination of their unofficial first date. While they journeyed to the place they discovered so many new facts about the one they loved.

Naruto discovered Hinata's hobbies was pressing flowers and gardening, while her favourite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, while her least favourite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. He promised himself to take her out to eat to one of the places that serve her favourites next time.

He found out her favourite colour was sky blue the same of his eyes, which he found very sweet. And surprisingly, her favourite animal were foxes and he could have sworn he felt a purr of approval from his tenant. She also said it was because he reminded her of one with his… cute whisker marks and it was the first time he liked them himself.

She also loves playing with her sister, when they were little, he was angry when family was brought up and how they treated her, but he was happy when he said they were getting better, thanks to his help. Naruto blushed at the last bit and denied it, saying that "It was you're doing, wanting to help and bring your family back together not me Hinata-Hime."

This caused Hinata to blush from the praise and tell him he was wrong that she was only able to do that because he gave her strength and showed her family the errors of their ways.

He tried to giving her more credit, not wanting her to overlook herself and show some modesty, but at last he was cut off by a thank with pouting puppy eyes No Jutsu with a cuteness level of other 9000, it was safe to say Naruto was more than willing to be her loyal slave more than he already was after that.

Hinata found out Naruto's hobbies were pranking and training which by no surprise she already knew, but she was surprised to discover that he also liked gardening and looking after and watering plants too, but his apartment only lets him own a few and they needed to be ones that don't die when he's away on missions.

She was distressed to find out that Naruto was really depressed, whenever he came back from a mission to find them dead. And she offered to come over and look after them when he's away, earning her a delightful hug from her Naruto-Kun.

She was joyful when he told her that he once tried to grow his own garden in the park, forest and training grounds, hoping to have his own place where he could grow flowers outside, where he would have had more freedom to grow and they would be able to survive better. But when he told her that people would always get together to destroy them, she was angry, worse her Naruto-Kun felt guilty about the flowers that were destroyed because of him.

She was so happy to discover Naruto had a green thumb, but wasn't surprised, gardening requires one to be gentle and caring for the flowers to be looked after and grow properly something her beloved had in spare. She was both happy and sad when he talked about the flowers, she could see that he talked about them and treated them like humans, she read about people who don't have lots of human contact and desire it often end up growing fond and looking for emotional attachment by interacting with other objects and treating them like humans.

She was depressed over the fact the treatment of the village caused him to act this way and worse yet no one seemed to care about him enough to notice or try and help him.

She brought up the idea of getting a pet, but she quickly became disheartened when he grimaced at the suggestion, telling her he tried, but didn't end most like they ended up like the plants in the gardens he tried to grow.

She wasn't surprised Ichiraku ramen was his favourite food, but when she found out he like red bean soup almost just as much, she was pleased to find out they had something in common, red bean soup was something she was partial to and was probably her third favourite food. Naruto was happy to hear that and she was disappointed because everyone calls Naruto a ramen obsessed freak, but they never tried to understand him and he almost spoke about red bean soup as adamantly as ramen.

His least favourite are vegetables, but she believes that because he's only ever eaten bad ones that made her turn green, when he said that they had green fuzz on it and he still ate them. She promised herself to get him some proper vegetables and make him a healthy and a good meal.

His favourite colour was obviously orange, but she was surprised to find out that his reason behind it was because you get it when you mix yellow and red, Hinata could tell he liked it because he had some emotional attachment to the colours like she did blue because they remind her of him. But when she asked he had no idea why he felt that way about the colour and she could tell he honestly didn't know why. He then made her blush by saying that lavender was getting really close because it was the same colour of her eyes.

He told her he liked eating with Iruka-Sensei and playing Konohamaru and his friends, saying he sees them sort like his family, especially Konohamaru who calls him boss. She already knew about Konohamaru, because she is the president of the Naruto fan club, founded by herself, she may not be as shallow as the Uchiha fan club, but that doesn't mean she can't socialise and interact with people that like and see Naruto for who he truly is like she did.

She wasn't too surprised to find out his favourite animal were toads considering the frog shape wallet, named Gama-Chan she gave him years ago, he also said that he had an affinity with fox's, but she couldn't be sure he was just that because she said it was her favourite animal, but it didn't look like he was lying.

A frown marred her face when Naruto said even though his dream was to be Hokage, what he really wanted was to not be alone and even though he cares about the village and wants to protect it being Hokage was more of a means to an end and a way to keep him going by allowing him to have hope and strive for something.

He opened up to her in ways he never did before to anyone else and made her feel special, he told her one day he wished he could have a family and sit down and eat homemade meals with them. That he would probably give up being Hokage all together to make it happen. But she almost cried and so did he when he told her, that he gave up on that a long time ago focusing all his efforts on becoming Hokage, truly believing that no one could ever love him.

She hugged him and cursed her shyness if only she was there for him early she could have shown that wasn't true and give him someone he could open his heart to instead of locking everyone out and keeping them at arm's length out of fear. Hinata resolved herself that she won't betray the faith Naruto has in her and that she will always help him from now on.

She could tell that it was hard on Naruto talking about all that stuff, but she could see that his eyes lacked a burden and that he felt a great relief from letting all the emotions he held in his heart out over the years.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter was to show that their relationship is more than them just being infatuated with each otherand that Naruto and Hinata wanted to learn more about each other.

I really enjoyed developing Naruto and Hinata, most of the information is based on what the datebooks added and other things I added and developed myself.

Does anyone want to become my editor for this story I've been told I need help with some of the grammar and how it reads.

 **Please Review I still have one more chapter written up:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	5. Their Unofficial Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have…. Ayame and Teuchi reaction to Naruto and Hinata getting together, plus Teuchi losing income from Naruto not eating there as much.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 5: Their Unofficial Date**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ayame doesn't know that Hinata is not the heiress when she refers to her as such.

I finally got a review addressing why the love potion worked when Naruto has Kurama, well that's has something to do with what the love potion is and how it works, which I will do in future chapters.

* * *

When the two arrived with smiles on their faces and laughter in the wind, some had people had trouble identifying them thinking that they weren't the same people. The shy person in the village who you have been lucky to get two words out of her without stuttering was laughing and speaking her mind with the village pariah. And the loudest, most hyperactive person was being calm and quiet, like a subdued puppy, barely bringing his volume to a dull roar when he usually shouts every word at the top of his lungs. What's more, he was walking hand in hand with the closest person to a princess this village has, the Hyuga heiress and to the masses displeasure someone who has been known to have had a crush on him since forever, that was obvious to everyone else, but him.

It was safe to say many people were flabbergasted.

The truth is these two people just needed someone that they could talk to without fear. Naruto didn't need to shout or be crazy to attract attention around Hinata because she always gives him her one percent attention, she listens to his every word, as where everyone else just ignores him and tones him out. Hinata didn't need to worry about upsetting him or getting in trouble or being an inconvenience to him because Naruto will understand and just wants her to be herself, she's free to be herself without fear, all the years of her self-confidantes being whittled down to nothing doesn't matter here because Naruto only sees the best in her.

As the restaurant came into view Naruto ran, gently pulling his goddess along happy to finally have someone who genuinely wants to eat with him, sure Iruka-Sensei comes along, but it's just different having a friend you age, yet alone a girl friend and eating together alone.

"Old mad, Ayame some Ramen please!" Naruto shouted, his voice was loud, but still subdued from his usual tone thanks to Hinata and not wanting to hurt her cute little round ears.

Ayame smiled "While hello-eek!" she squealed at seeing Naruto, hand in hand with an adorable girl. "Oh our little Naru-Chan finally got himself a girlfriend." Ayame gushed at the two and squealed again when they both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Oh my boy, this causes for celebration, first bowls on the house!" Teuchi shouted as he started to cook the couple there ramen.

Naruto and Hinata was looking away shyly as the two chefs gushed over them and both were incredible exultant when they were mistaken for a couple.

But sadly all things must come to an end "She's not my girlfriend." Naruto stated quickly after the two started gushing, how quick he said it hurt Hinata and she felt crushed she tried to pull her hand away, but Naruto grabbed it and held it tightly. Both Teuchi and Ayame frowned at this seeing it, but everyone cheered up when Naruto finished "But, I sure wished I did have a girlfriend, as lovely and beautiful as Hinata-Hime here and sure would mind if she was the one." Naruto exclaimed, not embarrasses about saying it out loud it caused Hinata blush, Teuchi to smile and Ayame to give "Awes" at the cutest couple she's ever seen and she was around to see Kushina and Minato so that's saying something.

Naruto and Hinata weren't boyfriend and girlfriend **yet** , so it would be wrong to say they were, but that didn't stop Naruto from proclaiming his intentions. After some thinking Hinata understood it too and was glad Naruto, didn't say she wasn't his girlfriend from embarrassment or because he didn't want her, but because they genuinely weren't **yet** even though he wanted her to be.

Hinata almost fainted and if it wasn't for the long walk and talk with Naruto, as well as experiencing what the villagers put him through she would of. But being exposed to Naruto for most of the day and his affectionate side had greatly increased her immunity to fainting, though she will never be one hundred percent cured of her shyness around him, she can manage not to faint eight times out of ten.

Teuchi and Ayame felt bad for saying that and butting into their business, they could have ruined their relationship, because they get over excited and pushed their own ideas on to them, even though they weren't couple **yet** and had no choice to deny it hurt each other in the process.

" _It's a good thing Naruto spoke his mind and didn't let embarrassment stop him, he was able to state the facts without hurting the girl's feelings, who knew the kid was so smooth and romantic, must get it from Minato, Kushina was the kind of person to speak first without thinking and then panic trying to deal with the aftermath."_ Teuchi thought as he went down memory lane.

Teuchi took their orders while Ayame, embarrassed and gushed over them. Teuchi finished Naruto's first, but was shocked to see Naruto not dig in as soon as it appeared in front of him and instead was looking and talking to the girl no less waiting for her bowl to be finished so they could eat together. Teuchi doubled his pace, this girl was definitely a keeper, anyone who could perform the miracle of keeping Naruto away from a piping hot bowl of ramen and do it without effort, was definitely someone who Naruto deserved. Teuchi stopped at the realisation that the girl could convince Naruto to eat other foods and even though he wants Naruto to eat healthier, he'll weep for the loss of business and money, he just needed to keep reminding himself it was for Naruto's own good.

As Naruto and Hinata pulled their chopsticks apart, they both shouted, well more like a whisper from Hinata **"Itadakimasu"** Both Teuchi and Ayame stared wide eyed and mouths open as Naruto ate his ramen, slowly and with manners, no less, by the subtle glances Naruto sent the girl it was obvious he was trying to impress her.

The two chef's had to both pinch themselves and take a look outside to make sure the world wasn't ending, three miracles happened today first Naruto comes with a beautiful girl, second said girl was able to make him wait before he ate his ramen and third she managed to do the impossible and teach Naruto table manners.

"Wow Naruto this one is definitely a keeper, she's beautiful, kind, sweet and she was able to do the impossible and teach you manners, what's more she's the Hyuga heiress to. She's a thousand better than that pink banshee that's always shouting and hitting you." Ayame stated, causing Hinata to blush, she knew Naruto was holding himself back to impress her, she didn't mind she loved all of him even when he inhales ramen. But she was still happy that he went to the effort to behave all for her.

She frowned when Sakura was mentioned and watched Naruto's reaction, but was surprised to see almost pure hatred on his face which was rare for her Naruto-Kun.

Without his blind and desperate need for attention and affection, which Hinata is more than happy to provide, the truth behind Naruto's feelings for Sakura were revealed. He only chased her, in some misguided attempted to get those things from the only female friend, he really had, Naruto never really had any other girl friends who he could turn his attention to, until now. Sakura was his teammate and the only female he was really close to. He chased her for the sole reason for wanting to be loved and to prove he was better than Sasuke, thinking that would get him what he always wanted, real love and attention. But now that Hinata was filling the hole in his heart, providing him with all the attention and affection he only dreamed about. His real feelings on Sakura were revealed, all the emotions he suppressed whenever she belittled him or hurt him were set free like a dam, he no longer deluded himself and ignored his pain, telling himself that it would all be worth it, that it would be alright in the end, that he had to put up with it because it was the only way to get what he wanted, what was some pain and suffering for the chance to have someone care for him like he always wanted.

But that's changed now Naruto looked to Hinata, a true smile not the fake ones he always put up to hide his feelings and protect himself. Hinata gave him everything he's ever wanted and filled something in him that he truly believed never would be filled and taught him something he never knew until now love.

" **I have no, idea what I saw in her,** Hinata-Chan is so much better." Naruto spat the first part with venom, causing everyone to flinch as his repressed feelings were released for the first time. However, the seconded part was said with nothing, sincerity and love, where Naruto smiled and had a blissful look on his face showing that he meant the statement.

To be fair, if Sakura wasn't mentioned and as long as she didn't do something stupid and Sakura like. With Hinata calming him down, his repressed angry and hatred for her would have dissipated over time, with Hinata giving him her love and being there for him, to keep him in check.

Hinata felt guilty for Sakura, but she couldn't deny that some part of her thought she deserved it, her Naruto-Kun only wanted love and affection, he only ever showered her with kindness and yet she hurt him for it. _"Naruto-Kun would have been fine, if Sakura just treated him nicely and like a friend, he would have been satisfied with just that. Yet she just kept pushing him away and hurting him, but she accepted his kindness when it suited her. It was almost as if she was leading him on, so she would always have someone to punch around. No Hinata that's ridicules Sakura is your friend right."_ Hinata wanted to believe that she and Sakura were friends, they weren't close and she remembered that she stopped being friends with Ino over Sasuke, but surely she wouldn't keep Naruto around just to hurt him and make herself feel better. A memory of being told about how Sakura begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back and how he injured he was when he came back.

Hinata shook her thoughts away, either way Sakura was her friend and she deserves the benefit of the doubt.

They continued eating in silence until Naruto started talking again, lifting the tension in seconds, by telling her about how his Sensei's were all perverts and making her laugh. Their unofficial date continued.

Naruto finished at two bowls, but much to a weeping Teuchi surprise a fourth miracle happened and Naruto refused another bowl. Already Teuchi business was suffering, but it was for Naruto's own good. Hinata knew Naruto could eat a lot more so she ordered two more bowls, one for her and one for Naruto, not wanting him to keep putting himself out for her, Naruto happily accepted the bowl.

It went like this until both of them had fifty bowls each, much to Teuchi delight, having been eating slower and Naruto's super metabolism, Naruto was able to eat much more than usual. And much to everyone's surprised a fifth miracle happened Hinata was able to keep up with Naruto for bowl for bowl.

Naruto was happy for his goddess kindness and accepted it, without question and fell in love with her even more when she ate as much as him _"She's perfect."_ Was Naruto's blissful thoughts.

Teuchi was no longer weeping tears for his loss business, with Naruto being able to eat more and Hinata able to match him, he will make up the difference caused from Naruto not eating there as often, plus interest since the two combined ate more than Naruto could in two weeks.

Teuchi had yen signs for eyes as he imaged a blond haired boy with lavender eyes eating ramen. He rubbed his hands together as he evilly plotted to get candles and a music player for their next date here.

Both Naruto and Hinata left, but before that Naruto offered "Here, let me walk you home." Naruto said as he held his goddess hand.

Hinata didn't want to trouble Naruto, but after he held her hand again was silenced not wanting to lose the warm feeling and electricity that surges through her from Naruto's hand.

* * *

The two walked to the Hyuga compound slowly wanting to spend as much time together as possible, they didn't speak, they just enjoyed each other's presence and the calmness and peace of mind it brings.

Hinata stopped just short of the Hyuga compound not wanting Naruto to receive any glares from her less pleasant family members.

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand much to both their dismay, but he didn't and Hinata was pulled back to him. "It…was a great time wasn't?" Naruto asked his goddess hopeful.

Hinata gave Naruto a bright smile and even brighter blush. "Yes…Yes I-it was a wonderful time." Naruto smile almost exploded when she said it, he was so pleased that his goddess enjoyed herself.

"Hinata-Chan…you know… what I said… at Ichiraku I meant it… and I would really enjoy going out and spending time with you." Naruto said slowly, slight embarrassed, years of being rejected causing him to be scared of what he was about to ask.

Hinata's heart was beating a mile a minute she could feel the heat and blood rushing through her veins as he spoke to her, with a blush on his face and his eyes sparkling with pure adoration.

"It…was almost like a date." Naruto said and was delighted when Hinata nodded and agreed with him. With hope surging through him continued his speech and confession "I would really like… to go on a proper date with you" Naruto paused as he cupped her cheek Hinata was breathing heavenly now and she leaned into his soft hand the warmth comforting her and calming her down just enough to not faint, mostly because she didn't want to ruin the romantic declaration of love she always dreamed of. "As…. as… m-my girlfriend" Naruto looked deep within Hinata eyes, his sapphire orbs seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, making them a sparkling ocean that was filled with all emotions and feelings he had for her as he finished his confession "Because I love you." He whispered and though he wanted to kiss her lips, he settled with just chaste kiss on her cheek, much to Hinata dismay and she had to resist the urge to grab him and shove her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto was crying tears of joy as she hugged Naruto and declared "I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-Kun." Naruto euphoric as she agreed and he stroked her silky midnight hair running his hands thought it, and Hinata sighed/purred as he did.

The two basked in the love the other radiated, before they parted "Will tomorrow be ok for our first official date." he asked his girlfriend and Hinata nodded into his shirt, not trusting her voice "Great, meet me at nine at Ichiraku and then we'll go on our first date." Naruto whispered as he brought his hand to her chin and pushed it up, kissing her on the forehead before they forlornly let the other go, missing the warmth and electricity that ran through them whenever they were together and a cold emptiness filled the two.

"Good Night my Hime."

"Good Night Naruto-Kun."

The two told each other as they were forced apart for the night and went their separate ways.

Naruto walked down the street filled with happiness and he almost skipped home with how ecstatic he felt and he daydreamed about what tomorrow will bring.

Unfortunately, his mood was sourly ruined by one spectator who saw their display of love "What do you think you're doing?" questioned a monotone voice.

Looking up from his musing he saw a boy with pale white eyes, that weren't nearly as beautiful as his Hime's lavender ones, long brown silky hair that didn't look like it should be on a boy, wearing a white and grey outfit, with bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

Naruto smiled "Hey Neji." Not at all intimidated by the Hyuga's glare.

"I asked what you are doing?" Neji repeated and Naruto gave a confused look as he asked innocently "What do you mean?"

"You, know what I mean what were you doing with Hinata-Sama" Neji growled not having time for games.

"OH that" Naruto have a big goofy grin as he told the overprotected Hyuga "I was asking my Hime to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me tomorrow." Neji was astonished at how easily Naruto said that and how much love and affection was in his voice that showed he meant every word. He could tell Naruto meant it and even though he found it strange, he would accept it knowing Hinata-Sama would be happy.

But he still had a reputation to uphold and as much as he respected him, he couldn't let Naruto go without a warning, as Naruto walked past him he said "If you hurt Hinata-Sama"

Neji was cut off by killer intent and turned to Naruto to see blood red eyes "I will do no such thing to my goddess and will punish anyone who tries to hurt or keep me away from her." Neji gulped at the threat and was scared how serious Naruto was, his cool and acting tough act had backfired on him.

Neji dumbly nodded as Naruto left and Neji shook the encounter from his thoughts, knowing by the tone of voice he gave Naruto would keep that promise with his life.

As Neji entered the Hyuga compound as smirk made its way up from his detached face as he saw a, smiling Hinata-Sama, lying ten feet within the compound gate, having fainted as soon as she entered the compound by the looks of it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go hope you like the chapter it was fun to write and the longest, so far I hope you like how I showed Naruto and Hinata's feelings on certain matters, that is it for the pre written chapters, though If you review more and since their short chapter I may be able to find the time to do the next chapter.

Neji being protective was fun to write, since this is after the Chunin exams and he's mellowed out quite a bit thanks to Naruto, I wanted to show that he cares about Hinata, but he won't just let everything slide because he respects Naruto.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown a darker and more perverted side to Hinata.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 6: The Morning After**

* * *

Naruto lied in his bed, arms around his head as he thought about his Hime. _'I wish tomorrow will just come already.'_

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep anticipation bubbled in his chest for the first of what he hoped would be many dates with his Hime.

He was restless for tomorrow and just wanted it to come, it felt painful being kept away from his Hime already used to her soothing presence that just seemed to fill the void in his heart and now that she wasn't here, it was empty again.

He just wanted to touch her, be with her, to feel her in his arms, to smell the pleasant lavender scent she gave off.

He missed her so much and it was painful for him to be away from her, he needs her more than he needed anything else even ramen didn't compare to her.

He felt like he was going crazy. _'Why does hurt so much to be away from her.'_ He thought, the feeling of his goddess not being there just caused him pain.

He wished he could stay by her side always and never leave her, because he knows that deep within his heart, if she left him he would be nothing.

As the stray thought of his Hime leaving hit, he broke into a cold sweat, unable to handle the thought of living without her. _'If Hime was to leave…I-I…. would.'_

He just couldn't finish, he felt loved for the first time in his life, he felt what it was like to be in love. It was all he ever wanted the void of loneliness to go away for someone to love him and only him.

His Hime, his Goddess was everything to him now, he needed her to live, she chased away the nightmares of his life and transformed them into the dream life he always wanted one he never wanted to wake up from.

He was addicted to her, to the way her mere presence made him tingle, to the way her voice was music to his ears, a symphony filled with nothing but kindness love and affectation.

The way her body fit so perfectly into his and how his whole body would burn in pleasure from being in contact with her.

How her smell entranced him, luring him in and whatever trap he fell into he would do it happily and gladly all for his goddess.

But what he liked the most was her eyes. Here beautiful moon like eyes. When she gazed at him, he would feel so happy, they were filled with nothing more than love and kinds and dare he say it a desire to be loved just as much as his own.

She gave him everything he's ever wanted, she would let him hug, hold her hand. All the human contact and affection he always long for, but was never given growing up.

She completed him in a way no one else had, she opened up a new path, a new future where he would be happy and most importantly loved.

He was her's body, mind and soul, he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Because without her, without the feeling she gave him, he would be nothing and lose everything he ever wanted.

She was his true dream, what he wanted and now that he had it, he could never let go if he did and lost her, he would be as good as dead. His life would be empty, it just wouldn't be worth living anymore, he just couldn't do it to go back to the emptiness and loneliness he felt before his goddess came and gave him life, something to live for.

All he wanted was for her to be happy and he would do everything in his power to make it so that way she would stay with him forever and never leave him alone again.

They would be happy forever and ever together. _'Hime, I belong to you and you belong to me, now and forever.'_ He closed his eyes and let the sweet embraced of dreams of his goddess take him. They were about the two of them happy together, a utopia for just the two of them that would exist as long as they were together.

* * *

Hinata woke up from her sleep in drowsiness, but then she remembered the dream she was having, tears started pouring down her face. _'Naruto-Kun finally returned my feelings, he loved me at last, but it was just a dream.'_ She thought in despair, that her dreams of their unofficial date wasn't real, that he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend and go on a date with him today.

She hugged her knees and cried, sure it wasn't the first time she dreamt of her Naruto-Kun, wonderful dreams where they would hold hands, hug and more importantly kiss. No, it wasn't the first, but every time she came back to the cold reality where her beloved didn't love her hurt and she felt a part of herself die each time.

This was one of her best dreams yet and when she awoke, she needed him. It felt as if her whole world was torn apart, that her happiness was stolen from her.

And each time she woke up like this, she felt her will to keep going crumble. She didn't think she could live without her Naruto-Kun and it just hurt so much waking up from her dreams of them together, ones she wished she would never wake up from.

She forced herself out of bed, trudging her way to her wardrobe to get dressed and live through another day without her love realising she was there.

Now dressed in her ninja outfit and went to start making breakfast for her family.

She was more depressed then she usually was _'This dream just felt so real.'_

"Good morning Nee-chan." Her little sister greeted, but Hinata was just too much in depression and only managed to mumble back.

"Good morning Hanabi-Chan." Hanabi brow raised at the sully reply her sister gave, sure she was never the happiest person, but she was never this lifeless.

"Nee-chan what's wrong?" Hanabi asked in concern, sure they may have her differences, but they were sisters and they still loved each other very much.

Hinata looked at her sister, she was usually much better at hiding her feeling, but for some reason todays depression was just too much to hide.

"Nothing Hanabi-Chan I'm just feeling under the weather today." Hinata told her and Hanabi still looked worried.

"Nee-chan maybe you should stay in today, you really don't look so well." Hinata was touched by her sister's concern, but she couldn't take her advice her Naruto-Kun never let some depression stop him and neither will she.

"It's ok, I'm sure I'll feel better after some training." Hinata managed to say somewhat keenly the thoughts of her Naruto-Kun giving her the strength to keep going.

At that time Neji walked and looked at Hinata with a brow raised. "I thought you would be more excited and getting ready, considering what happen yesterday." He spoke to his cousin, who was quickly becoming like a little sister now that he wasn't blinded by anger anymore.

Hinata blinked once, then twice. "What…happen yesterday?" She asked, confused by what her brother figure meant.

"You know; I saw you two together, I know Naruto-San asked you out last night." Neji told her, intending to let her know he knew what was happening today.

Hinata didn't move as realisation set in and Hanabi looked at her sister in worry. "Nee-chan?"

" **It wasn't a dream!"** Hinata shouted, in utter bliss as she jumped up and down in joy.

Neji just smiled as his cousin acted like a girl for once and Hanabi blinked in confusion at her sister's sudden change.

Hinata celebration was stopped as she looked at the clock and saw that the time was 8:30.

"Oh God, I only have thirty minutes to get ready, what am I going to wear!" Hinata started panicking.

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi questioned again and Hinata looked at her.

Hinata grabbed Hanabi and started dragging her to room where she has a vast collection of outfits she got for her Naruto-Kun to see her in over the years when they eventually got together. "Hanabi-Chan, I need you to help me pick an outfit for my **date!"** Hinata squealed and she released a euphoric sigh at the word.

Hanabi blinked before she processed what her sister meant. _'Oh God, she's talking about clothes.'_ She screamed as she realised her sister wanted her to do something girly and she struggled to get free.

" **Neji help me!"** She screamed as her squealing and possessed sister dragged her to her lair to try on clothes.

"Oh Hanabi-Chan I have some wonderful outfits, I got for Naruto-Kun when I was your age, but never got a chance to wear." Hinata giggled almost insanely and Hanabi felt a shiver go down her spine. "I'm sure they would look wonderful on you and you can try them on after you help me pick out an outfit."

" **HEEEEELP ME!"** Hanabi screamed at Neji, not wanting to go through the horrors of outfit choosing.

Neji just looked away and whistled an innocent tune _'Sorry Hanabi-Sama, but if it's you or me, I chose me. I've dealt with TenTen enough to know what would have happened and rather not get dragged into it this time.'_

Hanabi looked at Neji in utter betrayal as her sister turned the corner **"NEJI! I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY!"** Was her final scream, before Neji left.

' _I better go and meet Lee and TenTen before Hinata drags me away too.'_ The prodigy thought before he left the compound, the Hyuga heiress muffled screams in the background as he did.

* * *

Hinata was pulling out outfit after outfit as Hanabi watched a tick marked formed on her head "Why the hell do you have so many outfits, when you never wear any of them!" Hanabi shouted, not understanding the concept behind buy clothes when you won't wear them.

"Emmm….I got for Naruto-Kun to see me in them…because I thought he would like them." Hanabi stuttered, before she showed Hanabi an outfit.

"Anyway, what do you think of this?" She asked, holding out an outfit that had Hanabi jaw dropping.

There in front of her, her innocent shy Nee-chan was holding out a, leather outfit that showed way too much of her cleavage and was basically nothing, but leather strips wrapped around her like some BDSM outfit.

" **Why the hell do you have something like that!"** Hanabi screamed, not believing that her Nee-chan had this side to her.

Hinata just blushed and looked away "E-Emmm well…I got it just in case if Naruto-Kun was into this kind of stuff, do you think he would like it?" Hanabi was just stunned at the reply she got such an indecent outfit all for a boy.

" **There is no way in hell you are wearing that in public!"** Hanabi screamed as she ripped the outfit from her sister's hands and threw it to the floor. There was no way in the seven levels of hell she was going to let her sister, wear that in public and embarrasses herself.

"Nee-chan in this case simple is best." Hanabi stated as she searched the wardrobe and found similar revealing outfits, dresses, Kimono even a cat girl outfit, every type of clothing there was for whatever a man would like.

' _If this is what boys do to use, I am never getting a boyfriend.'_ Finally finding a more normal outfit Hanabi pulled out a light lavender sundress, with dark purple flowers that twisted and turned on the bottom, a matching sunhat with purple fabric wrapped around it and simple purple shoes to complete the outfit.

She gave the clothes for her sister to put on, once Hinata was changed Hanabi could honestly say that her Nee-chan was the most beautiful women alive.

The sundress hung her curves perfectly and showed her figure, but still gave Hinata that innocent look that she can give so naturally.

"H-how does it look… do you think Naruto-Kun would like it?" Hinata asked, her eyes filled with worry and the love she holds for her Naruto-Kun.

Hanabi seeing how much her sister loved _'this Naruto-Kun'_ could understand why she had just about at least one of every outfit ever made in her closet. _'She just wants, to make sure this Naruto-Kun is happy, even if she needs to go out of her comfort zone to do it.'_ Hanabi admired the pure love and adoration she could see shining in her sister's eyes before she gave her an answer. _'Maybe boys aren't so bad after all.'_

"Nee-can you look amazing, I'm sure this Naruto-Kun won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Hanabi giggled enjoy their sister bonding time.

Hinata's eyes darkened for a second at that, but then she looked at her sister. "Thank god, Hanabi-Chan I still have some time left, while don't you try a few outfits for when you find someone that you like." As Hinata said that, Hanabi opened her eyes to see Hinata holding an almost exact replica of the outfit her sister suggested before in her size.

' _I take it back boys make you go crazy.'_ Hanabi thought as her sister approached her slowly an insane smile plastered on her face as she corrupted her sister. "Stay back!" Hanabi whimpered in vain.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"** was heard throughout the compound.

Hinata left her room 10 minutes later with a smile on her face, she skipped over her unconscious father not caring he was out cold and on the floor.

She wore the lavender dress Hanabi picked out for her _'I'm coming my Naruto-Kun'_ Hinata thought as she left for her first date with a spring in her step.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was walking in the hall intending to collect his daughters for training, he's finally started acting like the father he should have been all along.

" **Why the hell do you have something like that!"** He heard his youngest scream, activating the Byakugan, his vision extended and what he saw shocked him.

Hinata's door was wide open and because of that the seals that kept people from looking into her room were deactivated. Even Hyuga needed their privacy.

He saw his eldest holding out an indecent outfit as if she was going to wear it out in public, but that wasn't what shocked him the most, his jaw dropped as he saw all the outfits in his eldest wardrobe, ones that were way to lewd for his innocent daughter too wear.

The Hyuga clan head fainted, from the knowledge of his daughter having so many of those kind of clothes.

Ten minutes after Hinata left her father finally woke up _'I Swear when I get my hands on the one who corrupted my daughter, I'll neuter him.'_ He thought as he ran to his eldest room.

When he opened the door though he was traumatised, there in a cat girl outfit was his youngest, trying on all the different outfits Hinata got for her Naruto-Kun when she was Hanabi's age.

Corrupted beyond recognition.

The corrupted daughter looked to her father "Hello Otou-sama, don't I look just Meowable." Hanabi purred as if she had gone insane.

' _That's it, I am going to torture and kill the one reasonable for corrupting both my daughters.'_ Was the clan heads final thought as he fainted yet again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go hope you like the chapter, sorry you had to wait for the update, but I had other stories to sort out. If you noticed, my grammar should be a bit better since I'm starting to learn from the betas I have for other stories.

The reason Hinata has such outfits, is because I a firm believer in that its always the quiet ones and I just like showing Hinata having a darker side and think she would do stuff like that, if it meant making the one she loves happy. Naruto's a lucky guy, though now Hiashi out to get him.

Also I Photoshop something for the cover I got the original image from a Gif which can be found on my Tumblr under " **narhinafan** " I mostly just post images I Photoshop, but I am thinking of expanding it with stuff for my other stories.

Next chapter will be Hinata and Naruto date and tem Gai finds out.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	7. The Date Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown them on a first date and how the rookie nine reacted to it.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 7: The Date Begins**

* * *

Hinata ran off as fast as she could anxiety to see her beloved once again, fear crept into her heart as she thought that her Naruto-Kun may have left since she was a few minutes late.

Her fears were unfounded when she turned the corner to Ichiraku and saw her beloved Naruto-Kun and she gasped in surprise as the sight of her handsome boyfriend took her breath away. _'Oh Kami-Sama N-Naruto-Kun…so handsome.'_ She thought in wonder at her boyfriend and love of her life dressed in casual clothes.

Hinata eyed him with a predatory glare as she looked up and down her beloveds form. _'He was cute before, but now he's just drop dead gorgeous.'_

Her beloved Naruto-Kun wasn't wearing his cute trademark orange tracksuit today, but was instead wearing blue jeans that clung to his legs, with a black shirt that clung to his muscles with a red spiral at the front, she could just make out her loves muscles from here and she wanted to run her hands all over them memorising ever inched as he kissed her and whispered he loves her.

Get back to appraising her new boyfriend, she looked at the orange jacket he wore over his top. _'It wouldn't be Naruto-Kun without some orange.'_ She thought blissfully looking at the open jacket he wore, it had blue stripes going down the zipper, sides and arms, as well around the wrists. There were two pockets on the side and on the back was the same red spiral there is on the Chunin vest.

His jacket was open, allowing a full few of his shirt and muscles and he just looked handsome to the Hyuga princess.

So lost in appraising her beloved's new clothes she didn't notice the blue eyes that were looking right at her. _'He changed his clothes for me.'_ She sighed delightfully her Naruto-Kun's choice in clothing was just amazing and really made him look attractive.

She finally looked up to see her Naruto-Kun's blue orbs looking into her pale lavender ones, but she gasped at seeing the final change he made to his look. His hair hung wildly at the absence of the head band he always wore, giving him a dangerous, yet adorable look making him look like a fox kit as he stared at her in wonder.

He eyed her himself looking at her own clothes in lust, her heart raced, a warm feeling took over her lower half as her Naruto-Kun, the boy she loves and always desired looked at her in yearning and hunger.

He took a step towards her and then another his eyes glazed over showing he wasn't doing the consciously.

As her handsome boyfriend made her way to her, her heart beat speed with each step he took, she got lost in the blue orbs that were desiring her and before she knew it her vision faded.

* * *

Naruto was waiting at Ichiraku for his beloved goddess and contrary to many belief an orange jumpsuit wan't the only thing he Hime was a few minutes late and he was starting to panic. _'Where is she, it's not like her to be late.'_

He was scared at the thought of his goddess being late, he knew she wasn't someone who was late without a good reason and he was scared of what that reason was.

'Did she have second thoughts was yesterday her only being nice.' His mind was filled with whether the love of his life was rejecting him, just like everyone else. _'No my Hime's not like that she'll be here, I know she will.'_

Just at that thought he caught a glimpse of lavender and turning he spouted his beautiful girlfriend and if there was ever any doubt his Hime was a goddess they were vanquished along with his previous thoughts and sense as he looked at the divine beauty in front of him.

She wore lavender sundress that just hung to her curves perfectly and showed just how well develop his beloved goddess was as he could clearly make out her C cup thanks to her cleavage showing. _'Damn it! Where the hell has she been hiding those.'_ He thought as his eyes clouding in lust as he stared at said objects, she was beauty incarnate before, but now he knew without a doubt that her body was truly something a divine a gift from the gods themselves and she was his.

His eyes trailed down to her legs that were showing, her pale skin sparkled like start light as the sun hit her exposed legs, it looked so soft and inviting to him and he smiled as he caught sight of her matching lavender shoes.

His eyes came back to look at his goddess and he almost lost all control over himself, her hair silky midnight blue flowed in the wind, sparkling as the rays of the sun hit it, a lavender sun hat made her look enchanting and innocent.

The lavender dress she wore seemed glow and was a perfect match to her pale skin, then there were her pale lavender eyes, that shone as they looked into his, a desire matching his own was a lit in them. He felt a strong sense of satisfaction that this divine being desired him just as much he did her.

His Hime was truly a temptress looking so sexy and innocent that it must be a crime, he wanted to hold her to him, to feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingers as he ran his hand down her. To nuzzle her silky hair with his face, breathing in her heavenly scent. He wanted to kiss her lush's lips that were calling him and tell her just how much he loves her till the end of time itself. _'Hime I need you now.'_

He couldn't wait anymore his desire for her took over making him take a step forward and approach his wonderful girlfriend, his Hime and goddess the one he lives for and would sell his very soul just to feel her body click into his so perfectly. She was his soulmate made for him and him alone and he existed just for her, he existed to love her and make sure she lived the happiness life she ever had for all the happiness she brought into his dark and lonely life.

He took another step. _'Hinata-Hime you're so perfect, even the gods themselves can't compare to you.'_ He thought lost in his desire for her, but looking into his Hime's eyes he saw them cloud and she swayed until she started to fall.

With speed that made Ichiraku staff think the yellow flash was reborn Naruto disappeared and his beloved goddess fall into his arms. He looked at her in worry stroking the strands of hair out of her face as he gazed at her with adoration.

After he checked her over to make sure he was ok, the realisation that his precious Hime was in his arms again sent him to cloud nine. The familiar pleasurable heat and electricity flew through him; he was complete at last. He didn't know how he managed to keep himself away from her for so long and wasn't in a rush to repeat it again.

He stood up savouring having his darling in his arms after a night apart once again, he took her inside Ichiraku where she could recover and after that he will make her his. _'Get ready Hime you're in for the best day of your life, that's a promises.'_

* * *

Neji was walking down the usual path to his team's training ground, he was in deep thought at Naruto's words from last night came to his mind _'I will do no such thing to my goddess and will punish anyone who tries to hurt or keep me away from her.'_

' _When did Naruto-San start acting so possessive to Hinata-Sama.'_ The young prodigy was happy for his cousin, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, it was the way Naruto-San called her ' _My Goddess'._

So deep in thought he didn't notice he arrived until his teammate called him. "Hey Neji what you thinking about?" Questioned Tenten.

Neji looked around surprised to find he was at the training ground already. "It's nothing, just worried about Hinata-Sama." He told her, he just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"What is something wrong with her, was she hurt?" Tenten asked worried for her friend.

"No, she's perfectly fine, she's just on a date with Naruto-San." Neji placated and felt a shiver up his spine at the look Tenten was giving him.

"WHAT! Naruto and Hinata are dating, how did it happen? Did Naruto finally figure out she liked him? Or did Hinata confess? Was it romantic?" His female team barraged him with questions and proving to him that she too was just a girl at heart and he fond how her eyes sparkled cute as she looked at him expectedly.

"Well…I can't be sure I saw them walking to the Hyuga compound hand in hand." He started, his story before his teammate squealed.

"Aweeee! He escorted her home who knew Naruto could be such a gentleman!" Neji's eye twitched as Tenten gushed at that.

"As I was saying it looked like they spent the whole day to together…" He glared at Lee, who was looking at him expectantly and about to shout out his own response about the fires of youth. "Lee, let me finish before you start shouting about youth!" He snapped, causing the boy to keep quiet for now.

"Now this was confirmed when Naruto-San asked Hinata if she enjoyed herself and then he shyly told her it was almost like a date." Tenten and Lee were jumping up and down at the story Neji was telling them. _'Why can they listen so intently to me now, but not the rest of the time?'_

"Then Naruto-San told her he wanted to go on a proper date, cupping her cheek and then he asked her to be his girlfriend because he loves her." Neji finished and he covered his ears as his teammates exploded with excitement.

" **Aweee! That's so cute! Who knew Naruto could be such a romantic!"** Tenten squealed with stars in her eyes.

" **YOSH! Naruto's fires of youth burn brightly; I only hope I too can stoke my flames of youth with spring time of love as well!"** Lee shouted.

Neji was cleaning out his hears making sure he didn't go death. _'Damn it! It's almost like two Lees.'_

"Yes, but its unusual." Neji stated as he remembered how terrifying Naruto was.

"Neji stop being protective over Hinata she's happy with the one she loves now." Tenten told him.

"I know, but something Naruto-San said worries me." Neji told them as he tried to ignore Lees shouts of youth in the background.

"Oh really what?" Tenten asked, brow raised in slight irritation.

Neji faced Tenten. "Naruto-San…he called Hinata-Sama his goddess and threatened me and anyone who keeps him away from her." Neji expected her to be worried as well, but he was wrong.

" **REALLY!** Oh kami-Sama Naruto called Hinata his goddess, that's so romantic, Hinata's one lucky girl." She responded, taking Neji back, seeing his look she told him.

"What Neji? Naruto's just being a protective boyfriend, I bet you tried threating him to keep Hinata safe." The blush as Neji looked away was all she needed to confirm it.

"See, it sounds to me that Naruto genuinely loves Hinata, trust him, he won't let anything happen to her." She reassured.

"I suppose your right…" He told her still not convinced.

"Anyway, it ended up with Hinata saying yes when is their date?" Tenten asked the boy, a glint in her eye.

"Oh its today." Neji told her ignorant to what Tenten was planning.

" **LEE!** Come on we need to see Naruto and Hinata on their first date!" She called her other teammate.

" **YOSH! Let us watch as Hinata and Naruto experience the true spring time of youth!"** He shouted, fire in his eyes.

" **Gai-Sensei!"** He shouted and both Neji and Tenten looked away expecting the sunset genjutsu.

Miles and miles away from the village Gai looked towards his home, his eyebrows tingling with the flames of youth. "Something youthful is happening. **I'm coming LEE!"** He shouted, running into a sunset back home.

Neji and Tenten recovering from the false alarm breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness Gai-Sensei is away on the mission.'_ They both thought in delight that Lee couldn't do the sunset genjutsu on his own.

As tears fell from lee's face from not being able to celebrate the spring time of youth with his sensei. He turned looking at his two teammates sending a shiver up their spines.

"Tenten! Neji! Let's celebrate Naruto and Hinata-San spring time of youth!" He shouted, running at the two arms open.

Both Ninja panicked, but before Neji could jump out the way he felt someone push him and he stared terrified as he headed straight for Lee.

' _I'm sorry Neji your sacrifice won't be forgotten.'_ Tenten shed fake tears as she got to safety.

Lee collided with Neji and a bright light filled the training ground as Neji was enveloped in the sunset genjutsu. **"NOOOO!"** He screamed as he felt the taint of the jutsu through his entire being as the youthful ritual happened.

A minute later, Lee and Tenten left the training ground a white Neji being dragged behind as they did, blood coming out of his mouth as the horrors of the unbreakable genjutsu repeated itself again and again. He twitched uncontrollable as his two teammate went on their way to find Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What do you think it was my first time really writing Lee and his team. The part with Naruto and Hinata was meant to be the main attraction as good as my last chapters I think personally, but hopefully I can get some drama in next chapter.


	8. Their Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown Hinata having a steamy session with Naruto.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 8: Their Desire**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I finally got to writing this and hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope you like fluff because I tried to get a lot in this chapter. Also, thank you Shonix13 for helping me with my grammar.

I've just watched **ERASED** and it was an amazing anime, but the last two episodes killed me on the inside.

It was basically the equivalent of Kishimoto not making Naruto and Hinata get together after all the build-up, maybe even worse than that.

So, I was in need of some venting and needed some serious fluffy romance to balance things out which equalled to me writing this like a man possessed.

I recommend the anime to anyone, but watch out for the last two ep as they are painful and I can't even read the original manga to check how canon it was since there's no English translation yet.

After all, you know how much anime like to add more build-up based on the original material, Naruto does it quite a lot.

* * *

Hinata was walking hand in hand with her beloved to wherever their first date would be, much to her surprise it wasn't at Ichiraku and it warmed her heart that her Naruto was going out of his way for her.

She squeezed his hand slightly, feeling his warmth as a tingling sensation which spread from where her skin touched his. She loved it! After dreaming about this for so long she couldn't get enough of finally being as close to her beloved as she always wanted.

She was addicted to him; the exchanges of affection he gave her were amazing, like pure pleasure was injected into her at his command.

She watched from afar never being able to approach the one that saved her, the one who inspired her to change herself. But now she was walking alongside him and there was no greater joy than having the one you love with all your heart and soul return your feelings.

She looked at her beloved, whose blue eyes were staring at her in adoration that sent her heart pounding and pure joy almost ecstasy bloom from within her.

Her beloved only smiled as a cheery blush once more made its way to her cheeks and she cutely asked. "S-So…w-where we…going?" She asked him. She had no idea where he was taking her and to be honest she didn't care. She would follow him anywhere, to the ends of the earth, to hell and back, all because he was her everything as far as she was concerned. Her reason for being on this earth was to give him the love no one else would.

Naruto could only smile softly as his Hime's words serenaded in his ears like the voice of an angel or in this case a goddess. He loves her, everything about her, how she stutters and blush when she speaks to him, how she fiddles with her hands when nervous.

Most people would find those things to be annoying, but not Naruto, after all they were all part of the woman that he loved. He adored everything about her to her voice, her body and all the way to her little toes.

His first reaction was to tell her everything, to answer her questions like they were the words of the goddess that she was. He was at her beck and call. "Sorry Hime, but no can do, it's a surprise." He smiled, his blue orbs sparkling with excitement and love.

His heart skipped two beats as she gave him the most adorable pout he's ever seen. Looking at her lips all he wanted to do was kiss them, to feel them once more on his own. If she pressured he would have told her, after all he was all hers. It was his pleasure to answer her wishes.

If she said the word he would do anything at her command no matter what it was in the end. That was how deep his love for her was, that was how much she meant to him. She filled the hole within his heart that he had since birth and brought fulfilment and happiness into his unfulfilled life.

He counted himself lucky that she didn't ask for more, but she still she was pouting and as much as he loved that expression she made, it was his job to wipe away her discontent as someone who loved her with all his heart.

Hinata's pout quickly turned into surprise as Naruto pulled her into his well-built chest, nuzzling himself into her exposed neck.

Blushing scarlet as she felt her beloved's arm now nestled around the small of her back. It was warm and soft, a sense of safety enveloped her as he held her protectively and almost possessively.

The feeling of his lips caressing her neck as he nuzzled her, the feeling of his breath sent pleasurable shivers down her spin. A warm pulse came from her abdomen as her beloved trailed kisses up to her ear.

He gave it a slight lick as he whispered huskily in a way that had her knees buckling and her leaning on him for more support. "Don't worry Hime, I promise you will love the place we're going, after all, there's no way in hell I'm going to leave my girl dissatisfied."

The way he called her his girl lit a fire inside, she loved it. Being called his it was everything she ever wanted. She was his, she acknowledges that fact right down to her soul and wouldn't have it any other way.

As Naruto pulled back, he could clearly see the exposed flesh between her neck and desire darkened in his eyes. His head bent down once more nestling in between the crook of her neck, but this time his lips sucked at the spot where her pulse would be strongest. His tongue lapped at it as he suckled and nipped at the spot with vigour, intent on marking his territory.

Hinata released a silent scream of pleasure as her beloved kissed her neck, his tongue lapping at it like she was ice cream to be devoured and if this was how it felt she had no qualms with being eaten by her beloved. _'Oh Kami…'_

Her mind went blank from the sudden sensation as pleasure crashed through her. Before she knew it her hands were gripping his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. Eventually they made their way to his blond locks pulling his head down to enjoy its new treat.

' _Oh Yess!...It feels so gooood!'_ Was all she thought as she felt every lap of his tongue caress her pulse, his breath cooling the spot down, before the warmth of his mouth would envelope it with every suck. The light nibbling of his teeth on her skin as he his left mark on her.

Kami, she loved it! Every action was like an explosion of ecstasy that left her craving more. Her flower began to pulse in need as she felt a trickle of wetness between her legs.

She started grinding into him slowly, almost humping him as she lost herself to the pleasure. A growl came from her love, encouraged by her actions, doubled his actions kissing and biting her neck more forcefully.

His hips started grinding back into her enjoying the friction between the two as he grew hard. His desire for his Hime, kept growing and growing he was now openly lusting for her as his hands moved down, caressing her waist sensationally earning moans as from his beloved goddess as his hands cupped her behind.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata moaned in bliss, she could fill a spring tightening as she pushed herself into him more and more, the friction between them was amazing.

But she whined as Naruto backed off from her. "mmmm…" Her lustful eyes stared into his blues, she could tell he desired her just as much as she did him. _'Why'd he stop?'_ She was so distorted from the pleasure that she forgot that they were both on a public street. She wouldn't have had any problems if he decided to take her right then and there. She was addicted to him and wouldn't be able to stop any pursuit if he wanted to go further.

Naruto eyed the nice red mark he left, that would be clearly visible to all with the type of dress she was wearing. He wanted her so badly, to make her feel good, to have her moan and scream in pleasure because of him.

But he had their date to think about. He promised his goddess that he would give her a good time and he wasn't going to let his desires ruin their first date, no matter how much he felt like claiming her as his and his alone.

His fingers touched the newly marked spot causing the girl to shiver under his fingertips. His hands glided up to the girls face much to her joy as he cupped her cheek softly.

His Hime's face was a deep red, she was breathing deeply, a strand of hair was out of place as she sweated and looked at him with want that tested his restraint.

Hinata drunkenly leaned into his neck, nuzzling it slightly still lost in her own world. "Don't worry Hime for now let's just enjoy our date. The rest will come later."

He told her, pulling his goddess into him who just smiled let herself be lead obediently. As her beloved boyfriend, hugged her to his side once more. All she could do was smile in bliss as the rest of the world faded away. Only the two of them mattered now as she purred leaning into her man, ignoring all the glares and looks of disbelief and disgust sent their way.

Naruto was more than happy to let his Hime do whatever she wanted in her dazed state as he led her to the spot of their first date.

* * *

TenTen and Lee were running across the village on the lookout for Konoha's newest pair, but sadly they had no luck since Neji was in a near comatose state thanks to Lee.

' _Damn it! Maybe I shouldn't have sacrificed Neji! At the rate, we're going we'll never find them.'_ She looked at Lee who gave her his glistening smile.

A shiver went up the girl's spine as she had second thoughts. _'On Second thoughts I'll rather have a knocked out Neji…'_ She shivered again. _'Than go through team bonding.'_

Luck seemed to be on her side once more, as she spotted team 10 plus Sakura at a nearby café. "Hey guys!" She shouted as she dragged Neji over.

The team looked at the pale genius and shrugged, they weren't stupid enough to risk asking about team Gai's affairs.

"Have you seen Naruto and Hinata?" Tenten asked, as Lee tried to convince Sakura to date him.

Everyone's brows raised at the question and Ino was the one that asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why are you looking for them?"

Tenten gave a little squeal, happy that she finally got to do something that girls did for a change gossip! "Oh, you're not going to believe this, but Naruto finally asked Hinata out!" She told them.

"Really!" squealed Ino, genuinely happy for the pair. "Oh, I bet they're so cute together!"

"I know, Neji told us this morning and it looks like Naruto's a real romantic type too." Tenten told them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll believe that when I see it." Ino laughed, not believing that the class clown could have a romantic side.

"Well, you'll just have to see it! Know where they are?" Tenten asked, knowing Ino would take the bait.

"Nope, but I'll find it out, on my name as Gossip Queen of Konoha." She grabbed her two teammates and got ready to leave.

"Wait! Why do we have to go?" Shikamaru complained, then wishing he hadn't as Ino gave him her bossy glare.

"Aren't you interested, I mean come on we've been waiting for those two to get together since the academy." Ino lectured her lazy teammate.

' _Troublesome, should have kept my big mouth shut.'_ Not in the mood to get on the really troublesome woman's bad side more, he reluctantly followed.

As the party of seven left Sakura had a big smile on her face at the results of her little experiment. _**'OH, IF THIS GOES LIKE PLANNED SASUKE-KUN WILL BE ALL MINE IN NO TIME!'**_ Screamed inner Sakura as she followed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There we go, I actually have two more chapters with this. I just split it up so it's smaller so expect quick updates.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	9. You Don't Mess With Her Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown Hinata chewing out some of the Naruto bashers**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 9: You Don't Mess With Her Man**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at the restaurant and Hinata was surprised to see she recognised it. It was one of the more fancier restaurants her family visited frequently and sold some of the best red bean soup in the village.

"Naruto-Kun this place is expensive! I-I..don't..mind eating at Ichiruke a-as…l-long as I'm…with you." She protested, not wanting her beloved to spend so much on her.

Her beloved gave her a soft smile that made her blush as he gently cupped her face, showing her his affection. "Hime don't worry, I've saved up a lot on missions and don't mind splurging a bit. Besides nothings too good for my goddess." He was touched by his goddess's concern, but there was no need he wanted to make this date on she would remember for the rest of her life. After all it would be their first of many to come.

She wanted to protest more, but he gently used the hand on her cheek to lift up her face making her face him. It was a small, but romantic gesture that allowed her beloved to see the blush he so adored once more on her cheeks.

His blue orbs sparkled with emotion conveying his love for her and all words of protest died down. She could clearly see he was doing all of this for her. And the way his eyes shimmered for her consent told her he would be dejected if she said no.

This wasn't just her date, it was theirs and her Naruto-Kun obviously wanted to make it special for the both of them. She couldn't deny him, not when all he wants is to give them that special first date that they will remember for the rest of their lives.

She gave a short nod of yes, as her hand came up to grab the one on her cheek pulling it down, their fingers weaved together once more and they entered the establishment together, hand in hand.

* * *

The restaurant was fancier than most middle class places, but wasn't outright high class either, it was something in-between first class citizens like her clan and the middle class of the average worker.

It didn't require you to make reservations and was more of a treat for a family outing or when the higher class villagers wanted a good meal, but not all the formalities the more dignified establishments provided.

Hinata could clearly see that it wasn't one of their busy hours and there were more than enough empty seats for them to have a comfortable meal together.

The two approached the waiter at the front desk.

Hearing them coming, the waiter greeted. "Hello good sir would…you-" He cuts himself off as he caught sight of the Kyuubi child and glared at him, which became even more intense as disgust mixed in as he saw that _**thing**_ holding the Hyuga princess's hand.

He looked to Hinata and gave her a fake smile. "I'm sorry miss, we currently have no available spaces at the moment." He lied and the couple both knew it.

Naruto gripped his Hime's hand a little harder as he gave a fake smile not oblivious to the fact that the waiter was ignoring him.

Hinata did the same at the blatant disrespect to both her and her beloved and wasn't going to let that slide. "But we can clearly see all the free tables" She hissed slightly in discontent.

"I'm sorry madam, but they've all been reserved, but if **you** come back later I'm sure we will have a table available for **you**." He told her.

Naruto glared at the waiter as both him and his Hime caught the emphases on you, easily telling that he only wanted Hinata to come back.

He was pissed, this man was ruining his date with his beloved goddess and he wouldn't stand for it.

Hinata felt the same and was not going to let it slide. _'How dare he ruin my date with Naruto-Kun!'_

She was an innocent and nice young girl that would normally just ignore it with a smile, but _ **that monster**_ made three mistakes! He insulted her Naruto-Kun, he was refusing him service and most importantly, he was **ruining her first date!**

There was no way in hell she was backing down!

"Why I've never been so appalled!" Hinata hissed with a glare. "Very well then we Hyuga shall make sure to never have anything to do with such an insulting lying restaurant again!" She shouted in anger, causing what few customers where there to look at them.

Naruto watched on in surprise at his Hime, never having seen her so angry before.

The waiter panicked and tried to placate the situation. "Madam, I assure you I'm not ly-" He was cut off as he found himself on the other side of a Byakugan glare.

"Do you honestly believe you can lie to a Hyuga? How insulting! Now you are questioning my clan's abilities!" Her Byakugan burned white hot in rage and the waiter was sweating seeing the feared dojutsu.

"No, not at all I-" Hinata's glare became more intense as the man withered under her gaze.

"But you seem to think so! My Byakugan can clearly see your deception! Let's go Naruto-Kun, I will be sure to inform the rest of my clan of the blatant disrespect they've shown, we Hyuga won't do business with such a place." She turned to leave Naruto in tow.

" **WAIT!"** The waiter shouted and Hinata turned with an almost wicked smile on her face. "It seems that we do have one spot left, a table for no more than two." The waiter relented, informing them of the table with an almost pleading voice.

Hinata smiled and walked up to the waiter her Byakugan still active. "Make sure this never happens again, the Hyuga won't tolerate anyone insulting us or our eyes." Hinata warned with a smile.

The man panicked hurrying the two to their table. Hinata was still going to ensure her clan, put this place out of business, but she could at least milk the place for all it's worth first.

Naruto could only watch as his Hime took charge like the royalty she was, enforcing her will on the man with a firm and powerful stance that showed no weakness or trace of the shy girl he loves so much.

' _S-shes…s-so_ _ **HOT!**_ _'_ Naruto thought, seeing his normally shy goddess turn into a fierce tiger was the hottest thing he's ever seen. He loved her adorable shy side, but this new unexplored side of her had him begging to see this new sexier Hinata more.

The waiter led them to their table and sat them down. Once sat Hinata's fierce demeanour vanished and she returned to her usual shy self. With a blush of embarrassment. "S-Sorry…I-I…just couldn't…stand him…looking down on you like that." She stuttered, worried what her beloved would think when she asserted and misused her clan's influences.

Naruto was slightly baffled at his goddess's sudden transformation and was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to explore her sexier side more. "D-don't be you were hot." He blurted out, due to the sudden change of his Hime.

Hinata's blush intensified as her Naruto-Kun told her that he thought she was hot. All she could do was fidget in embarrassment, while her beloved looked at her with desire.

' _Oh Kami Naruto-Kun t-thinks I'm hot!'_ Her inner voice squealed in delight.

The boy only watched his girlfriend in awe and wonder, enjoying the breath-taking view as she blushed, the showing of her heavenly body by her dress and more importantly the red mark clearly visible for all to see that she was **his**.

* * *

The new couple waited for a while; by the time their waiter came back to get their order the place had entered into its busier hours. The two love birds didn't notice much, too lost in talking with one another to notice that it was now noon.

They both ordered the same, it was one of Hinata's favourite food red bean soup, with melted mochi on top. They had to wait awhile for their food which both didn't mind so much, but Hinata was definitely going to get her clan to shut this place down for good.

When Hinata smelled her dinner, she drooled at the mouth. This place sold some of the best red bean soup and it was a shame that it would be her last after all no one messes with her Naruto-kun!

Hinata smiled happily as she went to eat her delicious meal.

Naruto however, was having a much, much different reaction, unlike his Hime's, his meal smelled disgusting. Other things most likely not meant for human consumption thrown in with it. It was an odd purple colour and the mochi looked like it was left to rot in the hot sun before being served.

As the smell hit his nose, he cringed and looked to his Hime, her smile was like a piece of heaven and he couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness.

He looked at the disaster that was his meal again. _'Maybe it's not as bad as it looks.'_ He thought picking up his spoon as he prepared to eat the disaster that one couldn't call food.

If it was for his Hime he would do anything, he wasn't going to let their date be ruined anymore due to the villager's treatment of him. So he shakily picked up the spoon filled abomination.

However, as his hand rose up a soft pale hand stopped it. **"Naruto-Kun you can't eat that you'll get sick!"** Hinata shouted, in outrage and concern.

When she looked at her crush she was surprised to see him about to eat something that looked more like waste than the delicious meal, she was about to enjoy.

Naruto dropped the spoon, a miserable frown on his face. "I'm sorry Hinata-Hime I wanted to give you a good time, but those ass holes just keep ruining it."

He was blaming himself for the messing up their date had become. The villagers just wouldn't let them be. His eyes flashed red in anger, for the crime they committed towards his goddess.

Hinata looked at her crush sadly before she looked down at the poison that was served to him. _'Is this what Naruto-Kun has always gone through?'_

It hurt her so much seeing her beloved, the nicest man she knew treated with such malice. Small tears welled, she briefly wondered why he was hated so much, but that quickly faded as the same powerful rage she felt before burning inside.

She was going to make those who hurt her Naruto-Kun pay. "Naruto-Kun swap with me." She said, causing him to look surprised and protest.

"Hime you can't eat this!" He was silenced as Hinata put her finger to his lip, her eyes held the same determination, he saw when they first arrived and he felt his desire for her grow once more as she told him in a firm voice.

"Trust me." He could only watch as she took his bowl and swiped it with hers.

Next she looked into the crowd of people, until she spotted the person she was looking for the same person that tried to refuse her Naruto-Kun service and the same one that served him this thing in front of her.

"Excuse me!?" She called to the man. He happily complied more than happy to serve someone with such high standing as a main branch Hyuga despite her questionable company.

"Yes Hyuga-Sama?" He asked with a smile and bow.

Hinata frowned as she looked at the man once more ignoring her beloved, despite her nature, she was going to enjoy getting back at him for making her beloved suffer. **"Yes will you mind telling me what the hell this is!"** She snapped at him.

The waiter panicked as he looked to see the meal he had prepared for the demon. _'What? I was sure I put the plates down right.'_

"I-I'm sorry madam…y-you weren't supposed to get that." He told her.

Hinata just glared before snapping at him. **"Oh really! It looks like I was since you served me this abomination you call food!"**

The man recoiled in fright. "N-No Hyuga-Sama, it was never my intent to serve you that I assure you."

" **But you clearly did! Or are you saying this monstrosity unfit for human consumption was meant for someone else!"** She shouted, earning a few looks from bystanders.

"Y-Yes…I-I mean no…" The man stuttered not sure how to respond.

"I see." Hinata stood up with the disaster of a meal in her hands. **"Excuse me everyone!"** She shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. **"It seems I got someone else's meal by mistake! Which one of you ordered whatever the hell this was supposed to be!"**

She showed the dish in her hands, causing many to recoil or outright be sick at the rotten and foul smelling dish. They were appalled that the restaurant served one of their high class customers that and then looked at their own meals wondering what they did to them if a Hyuga could get that.

No one raised their hands. Hinata glared at the waiter her, Byakugan active in anger. **"It seems no one else ordered it! SO YOU CLEARLY INTENDED TO SERVE ME THIS FILTH!"** The Hyuga roared throwing said filth at the man's feet.

" **If this is how you treat your VIP customers I pity what you do with everyone else's food!"** The man watched helplessly as customers got up to leave one after the other looking green.

Hinata turned her Byakugan glaring to the man. **"WE HYUGA SHALL NOT TOLERATE THIS INSULT!"** She roared for all to hear, grabbing her astonished date and dragging him out of the building.

The man looked at the empty building. _'Shit, I am so fired.'_ He cursed, looking at his ruined shoes now covered with the meal he prepared for the demon. He went green as the foul smell hit his nose.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok this isn't completely original since I got it from another story from one of my favourite authors. But I loved the idea of Hinata snapping and defending her Naruto-Kun a lot.

The story was **"His obsession"** by **"agitosgirl"**

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown Naruto and Hinata having a more heart to heart after her confession.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 10: Confessions**

* * *

Hinata dragged her Naruto-Kun away from that awful place, something he was more than happy to let her do.

They finally stopped in one of Konoha's many parks. His goddess looked at him, a hint of anger could be seen smouldering behind her eyes as well as great concern.

"I'm sorry..." She told him with a hint of regret, confusing her beloved what did she have to be sorry for?

"I-I… know you were putting up with their crap for me. But it just wasn't right how they treated you and I-I just…" She couldn't finish as her beloved date tackled her in a hug, as her words processed, he now understood.

"There's nothing for you to apologise for." He was touched, here their date was ruined because of the villagers' treatment of him and yet she was apologising for standing up for him.

She truly was a goddess, more worried for others than herself, benevolent to all. Yet she changed for him, to protect him from his tormenters. She pushed back her shy and forgiving self and defended him even when it meant using her clan name in ways she hated.

"There's nothing for you to apologise for, no…one's ever defended me before." He told her, she could feel his big strong arms wrap around her tighter. "You are the first person to stand up for me like that." He pulled back, his arms still around her, but she could now see his face and more importantly his eyes.

The blue eyes she loved so much, now had tears of gratitude in them as he looked at her. "Thank you, it means so much having someone there with me."

He spoke those words with pure gratitude. His voice breaking slightly as he said them. It touched and broke her heart to hear those words said with such emotion behind them.

Somebody should have done something sooner; she should have been there for him. He was so thankful for her doing something that should have been done well before now.

She started to cry, she couldn't stop it. _'How could they do that? How could they just watch as you suffered so much Naruto-Kun.'_ She wouldn't stand for it anymore.

Seeing his beloved goddess cry Naruto felt his heartbreak and immediately tried to comfort her. "Hinata-Hime please don't cry." He begged.

"I'm sorry our date was ruined because of me, but-" He didn't finish as his goddess gave him a gentle slap on the cheek.

" **NO!"** She shouted, she wasn't going to let him blame himself anymore either. **"It's not fair how they treat you! You don't deserve their hate and abuse!"** She cried, you would never think of her as a quiet wallflower if you saw her now.

" **I hate them! I hate them! All they do is make you suffer so don't you dare blame yourself! It's their fault, not yours!"** She finished, out of breath, but still sobbing.

Naruto carefully lifted her chin so her tear stained face was looking at him. With his other hand, he wiped away her tears. "Sorry Hime, I guess this wasn't the first date you expected, huh." He told her.

"No... it was great… I love being with you…b-but those monsters they…" She sobbed into him as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I should have been there for you sooner. I should have stopped them from hurting you Naruto-Kun." His Hime cried, into his jacket.

Naruto's hand soothingly made its way stroking from her hair to the small of her back. "Hey now you've done a lot already. I've never been happier than I am now with you." He told her.

Hinata pulled back, her eyes puffy red. "But I should have done something sooner for you Naruto-Kun." Naruto looked into her lavender eyes with love and affection as his hand stroked her head.

"Hinata-Hime you did do something. I mean, did you see the look on that guy's face? It looked like he was about to piss himself." He laughed and Hinata gave a giggle at his crude joke.

"Come on all that matters is that I'm with you now and that you're here for me now ok." Naruto got closer giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Pleasure shot through Hinata as her love stole her first kiss. It was just how she dreams he would. There was no one she would rather give her first to than him.

She pushed her lips against his. To the new couple, it was amazing, so new and so warm. A warmth of pleasure went through the two along with the love that they shared.

To Naruto his goddess' lips were soft they tasted heavenly. He once called ramen the food of the gods, but his goddess lips put that statement to shame. A fire of pleasure and desire went through him, growing more and more. He started to lose control of himself wanting, no needing more of the addictive taste of his Him!

Hinata was the same, her beloved's lips were rough yet soft. They were warm as they touched her's and it was amazing pleasure shot through her as the world faded away. When her boyfriend started pressing more into her almost hungrily she happily complied, as her love's arms started pulling her closer and closer.

Hinata pulled away, short on breath and slightly drunk from her beloved's kiss. Naruto was even worse, but disappointed that his Hime pulled away when all he wanted was more of her. It took all his self-control not to pull her back into another and more heated kiss.

Hinata looked at her Naruto-Kun with purpose. _'I can do it; I have to tell him.'_

"Naruto-Kun..." She said slowly. "I-I always admired...watching you go through life all alone, as the villagers and everyone treated you as an outcast. But instead of letting it get you down, instead of stopping y-you just kept smiling, kept trying." She told him with sincerity, she was finally going to tell him what she truly felt.

"I just couldn't help, but watch you. I asked myself why, why could you keep smiling even though everyone hurt you so much. You never cried, I couldn't understand how you could remain so… unaffected." More tears fell slowly as she continued her long awaited confession.

"B-but …i-it wasn't that you were unaffected by it…you were actually really hurt on the inside, weren't you? But you never showed it…y-you just kept bottling up your pain instead, because you knew that if you didn't…if you just gave up…n-nothing would ever change." She sniffled as her beloved watched in slight awe and worry. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but even as he held his goddess in his arms, it didn't make the pain she felt on his behalf lessen.

"B-but you didn't just ignore the pain…y-you refused to let it beat you, no matter how much they hurt you, you just kept a fake smile and…yet when someone else was hurt or needed help you would always be the first to offer a hand." Her tear stained face looked into his, her lavender moons shone in determination that had Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"Even though you had every right to hate them, even though they drove you so far y-you never lowered yourself to their level, you never stopped being who you are - the kind boy who only wanted to be accepted, to be loved. It was that will to never give up, to always be so kind to others even when you were hurt on the inside that inspired me to be like you. I wanted to be brave like you, I wanted to help you, to be with you, to take away your pain. When I was lost in the darkness you came and showed me the right path and allowed me to overcome my own problems. I admire you so much, but that's not all." She took a deep breath as her hand stroked his whisker marks lovingly.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki! I love you so much that it hurts seeing you in pain, it hurts that I'm too weak to save toy. But more importantly, I love you, how your eyes light up when eat ramen, how your true smile would be so bright and heart-warming, how despite being deprived of it, you have a greater capacity to love more than anyone else." She confessed with all her tears of love and happiness released from all the emotions that she kept buried inside of her- all for her Naruto-Kun.

Looking him in the eyes, her face slowly approached his and with one final sentence her lips conveyed the depths of her love for him once more. "I love you Naruto-Kun and I always will." She kissed him, her beloved was frozen from the sheer sincerity in her words that brought tears to his eyes and made his heart feel like it would burst with joy.

His arms pulled her closer and he kissed back, causing the happiness his goddess felt to increase because she finally told the love of her life the words she wanted to say for so long and the best part was that he felt the same way.

The just kiss last for minutes, hours they didn't know. All sense of time faded as they shared their love, they revelled in the kiss, the warmth of the one they loved, the warmth of their mutual love that would last forever.

When they parted Naruto's lips went straight to her neck, landing precisely on the mark he left on her earlier. He gave her a light kiss of thanks as he nuzzled her. "Thank you! Thank you so much." He said with all his heart.

"I've longed for those words for so long it almost doesn't seem real." He confessed to his goddess as her hand came up and caressed his blond locks.

"But it is real and I'm never going to leave you Naruto-Kun." Hinata whispered in his ear as she felt splotches of wet land on her shoulder.

"H-Hinata-Chan!" He sniffled, as he hugged her closer so that he could feel her body with his. "I-I know that I was terrible to you." He started, his Hime tried to protest, but he hugged her tighter and continued.

"I-I… never noticed you, I strived for love all this time looking everywhere else, but you. I was so desperate that I chased someone else and it must have been so painful for you…a-and…I'm sorry!" He cried, he wanted love so much, it was all he ever truly wished for and yet he had it. He had it all along and he ended up hurting her like a monster. She gave him her pure love, but he was blind to it and the pain his goddess must have surely felt.

"It wasn't your fault, I never told you. I never even approached you as a friend when you needed one the one most." Hinata's hands kept stroking her love's head, trying to sooth him.

"It's my fault, I could have tried to make friends with you. I could have stopped chasing Sakura and looked your way. I know there's so much more I could have done. B-but…but I love you Hinata-Chan!" He shouted once more, his word held so much emotion and she could clearly see the love behind his eyes.

"E-Even though we never spoke… you were the only one who never hurt me, you were the only one that has only ever showed me kindness and that meant so much to me. I know I was an idiot and misinterpreted so many things. B-but…w-when you…tried to help me during the Chunin exams, when you offered me medicine, I didn't know what to think, it was so sudden yet it made me so happy. When Neji hurt you I hated him, I wanted him to pay so much." He confessed, telling her what he truly felt, opening up to her for the second time.

"I'm not the nice person you think I am. I didn't forgive anyone, I hated them I still hate them. It always hurt so much and I felt empty." It was true, he hated those who tormented him over the years, he sometimes even thought of just giving up but…

"B-But when you called me… a proud failure I felt truly happy for the first time. But more than that you filled the hole in my heart, you gave me hope that everything would change if I just kept trying. I beat Neji for you…b-because I wanted to live up to your words. I wanted to show everyone you weren't wrong to believe in me!" He almost shouted, her words did so much, she was the first to truly believe in him. He opened up to her and where most would just ridicule him and tell him to put up with it, she encouraged him she accepted his weakness and helped him.

"It…wasn't just Neji: Gaara, Kabuto, Sasuke, I kept trying and didn't give up because of you. When I train I no longer think about earning everyone's acknowledgment. I think of you and your words, they give me the courage to stand up and keep going." His goddess had a smile on her face, her eyes were red and she looked like she would cry once more, but they never came having used up all her tears.

"You became someone precious when you called me that, I felt a warmth and completeness I never felt before. I was so scared, it was so new and I didn't know what it was, Hinata-Chan that was the moment I fell in love with you." His hand came up; cleaning up her tear stained face as much as he could.

"Those few words opened my heart for you and you became my most precious person. As we went on missions together, I got to see and learn more about you my feelings only grew and it scared me. I love you so much and I don't understand it, I want to do so many things to you that it scares me. I never had anyone to show love to before and I'm afraid I'll mess up and lose you for good and I don't know what to do. I want to show you how much I love you so badly, but I don't know when I'm doing too much." He confessed. He loved her, he didn't want to just hug and kiss her he wanted to do so much more, he wanted to shower her with all the affection he had and more. But that's what scared him most because…

"Whenever I get close to someone they end up leaving and hurting me, Sasuke left and tried to kill me, Sakura doesn't give a shit about me only caring about Sasuke and just keeps hurting me again and again. Kakashi always pushed me to the side in favour of Sasuke. I'm terrified that my love will only end up hurting-" He didn't get to finish as his Hime, his goddess gave him another gentle slap on the cheek.

"Don't" She whispered. "I'll never do that! I cherish you, I love you! So don't hold back, please don't. I want your love, it's all I've ever wanted so you don't need to hold yourself back. I will never reject you." His blue orbs looked into hers, so much emotion has passed between them, but it only brought them closer. She rubbed his cheek gently making sure her love wasn't hurt.

Leaning in she gave the slightly red mark a kiss. "Don't hold back Naruto-Kun I'm yours and I always will be so do whatever you want, love me as much as you want, I accept you - all of you."

She waited as Naruto took in all her words, her beloved was shocked never having been given so much love and acceptance before.

His body burned hot as his blood came to a boil with desire, to show her, to show her just how much he loves her, just what he wants to do with her.

He leaned into his goddesses and took her lips in his once more, but this wasn't like the chaste kiss they shared, No! This one held all the love and desire for her, this one showed her just how much he lusted for her.

Hinata moaned as her soulmate's tongue slivered into her mouth, it felt so weird when it slid between her lips and opened them wider almost hungrily. But she didn't hate it, no quite the opposite in fact, she loved it.

All she could do was moan as the wet appendage tasted her, exploring her mouth, she felt every lick and twitch and she loved it. It was addictive, the pleasure and shivers she felt as he did what he pleased in her mouth. When his tongue stroked hers and she tasted him once more her own tongue lashed out and started pushing against his trying to get as much of him as possible.

As she moaned and withered in pleasure all she could do was grip on to him harder and harder almost ripping at his clothes. Both could feel the pure bliss wash over them from their heads to their toes.

Before they knew it, their kiss kept escalating, getting more heated as Naruto started to grind against her in need and his pants tightened with desire for his Hime. Hinata could feel that wonderful feeling of a spring tightening inside her getting oh so ever closer to release she begged for as she went faster humping her beloved.

They parted a trail of spit connecting their two mouths still. They were out of breath, but still wanted more and their lips went to crash together once more when…

" **HINATA!"**

Both were angry and surprised at the shout as they turned to the source of the voice, in annoyance and panic.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's it sorry it took so long uni kept me really busy the last few weeks. You got a lot more this time around, but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter other stories await.

Who is the one that caught Naruto and Hinata?

What will Naruto do now that his goddess has given him full reign?

Find out in the next chapter.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	11. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown Naruto getting jealous at least once to hint he had something for Hinata, even if he didn't realise it himself.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 11: Jealousy**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, this fic is back, so sorry for the wait, but couldn't get to this story since the amount of time I have for writing has just been getting shorter and shorter as my years in uni go by.

Anyway, here's the next chapter hopefully I still got it, I don't think this story has beta reader yet or couldn't remember who if I got one since it been so long, I've proof read it, but if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them when I have the time.

* * *

" **HINATA!"**

The new couple wiped around, irritation showing in their eyes as blue and lavender glared at the person who interrupted them. There looking at them was Hinata's teammate the dog nin Kiba, his brown eyes slitted, fist shaking and audible growl coming from his throat.

Despite being the one to shout Kiba wasn't the first one to speak up, no his eyes were focused on the trail of spit that connect his teammates mouth to Naruto's, how the way their arms were embracing the other even after his interruption as the two held each other. Naruto's grip on his teammate visibly tightened, pulling Hinata back to him and returning as close as possible to the distance they were before Kiba interrupted them.

" **Can we help you…"** Naruto growled in a possessive tone, his own blue eyes slitted matching the dog ninja in front of him.

Waking up from his stupor only to see this was real and not a dream, Kiba demanded an explanation. **"What the hell is going on here!"** His voice froth with anger, hoping by the log that he didn't witness what he just did.

Rolling his eyes Naruto proudly stated almost bragging about what just happened. "Well, I was kissing my new girlfriend, before you so rudely interrupted." As he said the words Naruto nuzzled his goddess's hair much like a fox did to its mate making the girl blush, her hands fidgeting at the show of affection.

Kiba was shaking, making his teammate worried. "What the hell Hinata how can you get with him!" He exploded, he knew the shy Hyuga had feeling for the blonde, heck he was sure there wasn't a soul in the village that didn't, but the blond himself. But it seemed obvious that Naruto had no interest in Hinata and the girl hadn't had the courage to confess.

Hinata was glaring at Kiba surprising her teammate, there were two reasons for her anger one she was sick of people mistreating Naruto and two said people kept interrupting their date. "What is so wrong with me being with the man I love." Her voice daring Kiba to argue.

His fears confirmed, Kiba shot back in anger and something else. "He's not worthy of you Hinata you're the Hyuga princess and he's…a clanless orphan!"

Hinata felt Naruto's grip tighten almost painfully so, leaning into him calming her boyfriend's anger, whose blue eyes gazed at her with nothing, but love and affection.

"So, what, Naruto-Kun is the kindest person I know, I can't think of another person I'll rather be with." Hinata's voice rang in his head and Kiba gave an answer he shouldn't have.

"How about me, I'm your teammate, I've looked out for you and unlike him I'm from a clan that's worthy of you." Kiba spat clearly showing his emotions to Hinata an emotion Hinata knew all too well he was jealous.

Yes, the dog nin had a crush on the shy Hyuga, it was hard not to after months of being together. She was different from other girls like Sakura and Ino who only cared about Sasuke or themselves. Hinata was kind and caring she took training seriously, she was a natural caregiver who's looked after him and Shino more than once. Yet despite her determination and efforts the girl was too meek to be a ninja this just made Kiba want to protect her. At first, he saw her as nothing, but a weak girl, but with the way she acted Kiba just couldn't be annoyed or angry at her and came to like her.

Yes, he knew she liked Naruto, but it was obvious the two would never work out the boy was loud and obnoxious while Hinata was quiet and wonderful. Not only that, but Naruto was infatuated with his own teammate. So, despite her having feelings for someone else Kiba was sure she would fall for him one day, he was kind to her, protected her and made sure to give her attention. But still she persisted to stalk Naruto and try and get his attention. When Kiba faced his rival for the Hyuga's affection in the Chunin exams, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to show Hinata, he was better than the blond dobe, yet it backfired and he lost. Not only that, but Naruto beat Neji and avenged Hinata something he was sure he couldn't do. His pride was hurt, but he was still far from ready to admit that the blond was better for Hinata then he was.

Shocking Hinata at his confession, never did she even consider the possibility of Kiba having feelings for her. She saw him and Shino almost like brothers and just couldn't see herself with the dog nin. Feeling Naruto's possessive grip, she tried to defuse the tension between the two jealous boys. "Kiba you're my teammate and like a brother to me, but I never looked at you as more than that I'm sorry, but my heart belongs with Naruto-Kun and only him." relaxing at her words, Naruto turned to see his girlfriend giving him a loving look.

Kiba's shoulders sagged, but he didn't give up. **"But I've done more for you than that orphan ever has!"**

Glaring at her teammate Hinata started being more forceful. "Have you Kiba, you said you protected me, but that was only when we were made teammates before that you couldn't have cared less about me. Naruto-Kun on the other hand not only protected me since our academy days, but went as far as to swear revenge on my blood despite being from a different team asking nothing in return!"

Kiba eyes widen, he didn't know about Naruto protecting Hinata when they went to the academy, but now that he thought of it, he had the odd memories of Naruto getting beat up and standing in front of a girl. When it clicked that girl was Hinata, Kiba inwardly panicked, never noticing that Hinata was picked on before. Right when he was about to say something to try and defuse the situation Hinata continued not letting him have a moments rest.

"And for your information I don't care if Naruto-Kun is clanless, unlike some people he doesn't think he's entitled to something just because of his **clan's name!"** The last bit was directed at him for mentioning his clan. She didn't realise that Kiba was so self-righteous before, but then again this was how he acted towards her beloved in the Chunin. Maybe this was what Kiba was really like.

His fury roused Kiba was reading himself to fight when…

" **There you are!"** Turning they saw multiple people coming towards them, all of which they were familiar with.

" **Oh, Kami it's true!"** A high pitch squeal came as a flash of purple put itself between the couple and Kiba halting the fight that was about to break out.

Standing before them was Ino in her ninja clothes looking the two up down, her eyes focused on the clothes and arms they had wrapped around each other. "Kami I doubted it when Tenten told us, but seeing is believing and boy, Naruto you clean up nice makes me regret not taking a shot at you myself."

At those words, it was Hinata's turn to be possessive hugging Naruto tighter while moving him away from Ino giving her a Byakugan powered glare that made the girl shiver.

"Wow easy girl I didn't mean it, especially when you to look so good together." Ino counted shivering as killing intent weighed down on her until Hinata finally let her glare go.

"Good because Naruto-Kun his all mine!" Hearing the laughter coming from behind Ino she saw all of their friends walking towards them.

Releasing an eep at being caught Hinata hugged Naruto burying her face into his chest and trying and failure to hide from her friends. This only made it worse as they laughed at the shy Hyuga's possessiveness and embarrassment.

Smiling to himself, Naruto hugged Hinata back giving her a loving gaze as he agreed. "I sure am."

"Awe that is just so sweet." Ino gushed soon joined by Tenten, Shikamaru and Choji didn't look bothered while Kiba was growling softly, Sakura had a shit eating grin on her face as she saw the couple.

"I just can't believe Naruto can be such romantic, but really I heard the girl makes the guy, but didn't think it would be this big of a change." Ino waved her hands at Naruto his friends nodding as they took in Naruto's new look.

"Well what can I say Hina-Hime just brings out the best in me." Hinata was now peaking at him her ever growing blush getting redder as she spotted her boyfriend's teasing smile enjoying the situation they were in.

"What you even have cute nicknames and calling her princess as well. Damn it! It's not fair Hinata you not only get boyfriend first, but it turns out Naruto is a diamond in the rough." Ino complained with mild jealously and a tiny smile of congratulations.

Finally removing herself from her boyfriend's chest. "Well Naruto-Kun was always the diamond out of everyone else." Hearing this Naruto couldn't help himself giving his goddess a kiss on the cheek. His friend's eyes widening at the display of affection. Naruto was always dead last, everyone always preferred others or picked others over him, but not his goddesses she was really the only one for him, she only looked at him.

"It's really not fair when I am going to get my summer romance!" Ino whined causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry I don't think anyone is interested in a pig Ino." Sakura stated her best friend quickly turning to her with a glare.

"What was that forehead." Ino growled ready to rip Sakura a new one.

"Now, now Ino I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you find the one Ino." Hinata cheered the girl, after all she couldn't imagine a life without Naruto-Kun. Everyone deserved to be in love with their one special person.

"See Hinata gets, just because you're afraid no one will want you because of that big forehead." Ino taunted Sakura.

' _We shall see about that just you wait Ino, soon Sasuke-Kun will be all over me and not you.'_ Sakura grinned freaking Ino out at the girl smile at her insult.

While the two argued Shikamaru, Choji and Lee approached Naruto. "Congratulations man if anyone deserves it it's you." Shikamaru smiled, putting his hands on the boy shoulder Choji and Lee offering up their own congratulations in their own way.

"Right! We should celebrate have a little party to commemorate Naruto and Hinata getting together." Everyone was quick to agree.

"We could even have it now if you two love birds are finished with your date." Said lover birds looked at one another their date hasn't gone as planned since the start hopefully it will be better with their friends around. The two didn't care as long as they were together.

"Sure, I don't mind Naruto-Kun tried to treat me at a restaurant, but the service was terrible and ruined our date." Hinata spoke with silent anger.

"Ah to bad, but don't worry we won't let anyone mess with you!" Ino declared, ready to give anyone who messes with a girl's romance the fist of justice.

"In that case Yakiniku Q is a good place to go it can fit all of us and the service there trust worthy." Choji stated, it was obvious he just wanted BBQ, but everyone there knew that no one knows food better than Akimichi. All agreeing Hinata explained a bit of what happened on her date and was Choji ready to turn the restaurant upside down for their sacrilegious against food. Ino ready help and spread the news it by this time tomorrow the restaurant that dared to ruin a lovers romantic first date will be out of business.

* * *

 **Omake: For Love**

* * *

Looking down at his meal Naruto saw that it was rotten and in edible yet, put on smile for his beloved goddess. However, this smile did not fool his goddess who noticed her beloveds disarray and soon after words his food.

Right before she could rip the waiter a new one however allowed bang was heard as the entrance opened with purple smoke feeling the room.

Looking in surprise the new couple saw a girl with blond hair done in a pony tail wearing a purple spandex and a flow themed mask a rose the flower of love in her left hand.

Seeming to glare at the waiter Ino cartwheeled across the restaurant kicking the poor excuse for a host in a mans most scared place.

" **List now all those who would ruin the budding blossoms of love I am flower girl protect of all that is pure, guardian of love and couples! Anyone who wants to ruin their budding romance will know my fury!"**

The purple super hero gave Naruto rose which he in turn gave to his beloved goddess making her blush.

About to make her escape flower girl was stopped by allowed declaration as someone grabbed her hand. "Sweet flower with no other name as sweet, like how flowers welcome spring I welcome you. You who protects the spring time of youth I declare my undying love for you my bush clover. If you will be my flower I shell be your sun and water."

Blushing madly as Konoha's odd beast declared his love for her Ino almost gave in, only to break out of it seeing his caterpillar like eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I am solely dedicated to upholding justice and protecting those in love!" Flower girl pulled her hand away disappearing into purple smoke before Lee could grab her again.

Sobbing was heard from the green nin, Naruto feeling slightly bad for him know how much it hurts to be rejected, but before he could offer any comforting words Lee shot up.

" **Oh, how youthful my lovely flower, but I shell not give up! If you are dedicated to protecting the spring time of youth, I shell to until the day you shall love me back! From This day forward, I shall be known as youth boy protect of the spring time of youth!"**

Disappearing into the sun set evildoers be where for there is a new hero in town.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another chapter done it's been a while and was hard getting back into the right mind set for this. Honestly the Omake was just a random thought I had while writing Ino's bit in this chapter and I decided to do an Omake since I have done one in a while.

Anyway, as was implied earlier in this fic Kiba has feelings for Hinata, in this fic one of the reasons Kiba was so hard on Naruto during the Chunin exams was because he was jealous of Naruto for having Hinata's love.

Now a possessive Naruto is dating Hinata, they meet the jealous teammate and the rest of their friends just what is going to happen next.

Final message honestly I want nothing more to write fanfic as it calms me down, but it is looking like I will fail my last two university modules which are the most important so I am going to try to refrain from fanfic for a while shouldn't be more then a week since I only have week left until deadlines, whenever I do work I always write a bit after to calm me down, but it's been backfiring as I've been getting no where working and spending more time writing to distress myself.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	12. Sweet Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown Naruto and Hinata being lovey dove and just having those awe moments like clamp do in cardcaptors clear card.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 12: Sweet Torture**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm back with good news, bad news, good news and good news.

Good news I have finished uni and haven't had any notification of resits yet…

Bad news I dislocated my knee the same day during karate and it hurt like hell.

Good news it was a clean pop with no lasting damage and I feel no pain after they popped it back in and am steadily on the way to recovery.

More good news since I am stuck sitting around for a few weeks my schedule now includes playing games and writing fanfic so let's see if I can bomb out a few chapters while I have the chance.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were following behind their friends whispering to each other hand in hand. In the middle of the pack was Ino who was watching the love birds in the back with silent squeals, next to her was Tenten, who for once in her life was enjoying girl talk as her and Ino gossiped about the new couple.

A few steps in front of them were Sakura, who couldn't stop grinning and not because of her two friends becoming a couple, but her own dastardly plans. ' _ **THIS IS PERFECT NARUTO HAS FALLEN HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER! NOW I JUST NEED TO GET THE POTION AND SASUKE-KUN WILL BE ALL MINE-CHA!'**_ Entrapped in her fantasies and evil plans Sakura didn't even notice bowl haired boy right next to her that was trying to get her attention and affection.

Further up leading the group was Choji and next to him his best friend Shikamaru. The two were happily chatting on their own Shikamaru glancing behind them, his eyes focused on Kiba near the back who was glaring at Naruto and Hinata. "Troublesome." he whispered under his breath not willing to delve any further.

Within minutes a traditional restaurant with a sign spelling out in red letters Yakiniku and a big yellow Q under it. The group of ten entered, their bellies rumbling as the juicy, sweet smell reached their noses.

"Excuse me, but are there any large tables free." Choji asked the waitress with a polite smile who gladly returned it at seeing one of their favourite customers.

Looking at the sitting book, though her smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry we have an eight-sit table, but 10 and above are all taken."

This did not bold well for their party of 10…wait! Ten!

A sudden realisation came over the group they looked back counting to realise they had one extra person. All at the same time the group thought 'me' and counted the rest of their friends 'Choji, Ino, Sakura and Shino…'

A loud whip was heard when all eyes turned to the shade wearing boy. **"When the hell do you get here!"** The group chorused as the bug nin pushed his glasses up.

"I've been here the whole time!" The bug nin grumbled, he was with Kiba when they spotted their teammate making out with Naruto, before Shino could say anything Kiba ran shouting in anger running the new couple's mood. Seeing the tension, as his jealous teammate barked out at the two Shino did what he did best staying silent and observing even as the rest of their friends arrived and defused the tension.

"Sorry Shino we didn't see you there…" Ino tried to laugh off, everyone else looking guiltily at him, feeling the glare under his shades.

Getting back on track and away from the thought of a pissed off bug user, the group complicated what to do. Choji counted as one and a half, it would be tight, but with they could squash in, but an unexpected 10th person made fitting everyone in really hard.

"We'll take it!" Naruto said holding on to Hinata. The waitress smiles leading the way everyone asking how the hell they all are going to fit and still have an enjoyable meal.

* * *

Arrive at a big round table with a semi-circular bench topped with leather the group was quite relieved to see this. With the table like this they easily ask and manage a few extra chairs, but the question came up who would get the comfy seats.

About to have a bout of rock-paper-scissors that would put Gai and Kakashi-Sensei's bouts to shame Naruto dragged Hinata to the table. None really cared as they were guests of honour, so naturally they get the best seats reserved for them. **"eep!"**

Hearing the high pitch squeak the group turned to see what Naruto just did, gushing as they saw Hinata now sitting on Naruto's lap having obviously been pulled there by Naruto.

"What are you doing!" Kiba raged, but was mostly ignored.

"What I am giving my Hime her own personal pillow to sit on." Pulling a very red Hinata closer, nuzzling her hair and taking in her scent.

"That is so cute and gentlemanly Naruto." Tenten gave a little squeal, quickly taking the left sit next to the couple.

Sakura went to take the other only to see that Ino and team 10 had already filled the left side, sitting by Tenten the closet she could get to Hinata and the answers she needs Rock Lee filled the space next to her with an angry Kiba next to him. Shino sat next to Shikamaru on the other side facing Kiba.

All seated and comfortable thanks to Naruto the waitress went to get the food, her eyes lingering on a very, very red Hinata.

She was feeling her lover's chest pressing into her back, his hands wrapped round her protectively sending a warmth from her stomach to the tips of her toes. His face was nuzzling her neck, a tickle of breath making her shiver in excitement travelling all the way down her back and making her pulse with need down below. She thought of using her Naruto-Kun as chair wherever she went, but never thought it would actually happen. _ **'But sure, feels wonderrrrrrful'**_ Inner Hinata purred, not feeling an ounce of embarrassment like her outer self was. _**'We should totally take him home and make use of our beloved pillow in bed."**_ Her breath hitched at the thought of what her other self was implying and she hatted to admit it, but she liked it licking her lips with lavender eyes darkened with desire. _'Oh my!'_ She hoped that was a kunai making itself comfortable underneath her. _**'Oh, you know it's way better than any silly old kunai...Te-te'**_ Oh Kami she was in hell a sweet hell to be sure, but hell none the less, her Naruto-Kun torturing her with his sweet affection and her inner self giving her one-two many naughty thoughts and all in front of her friends. How was she going to make it through the night?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done and done, there is a bit more, but I decided to separate it as the last bit just doesn't go with the mood perverted Hinata set up so I had to leave it there. But don't worry I have next chapter done and will upload in a few days while I start working on more chapters so you don't have to wait as long.

I finally did the lap scene I've been planning to use that forever even before this fic and am so happy that I got it in. I always thought Naruto would be the kind of person who be affection and offer his lady to use him as a pillow/chair. Plus, I got inner Hinata and Sakura to make an appearance again. But I feel critical about it like some parts went really well and some didn't so please give your thoughts.

Now that I have time I am getting back into writing and trying to bomb out chapters for all my old stories and start/reboot a few new ones. But I am going **** because I am haven't done any writing for ages and my motivation is on and off. Like I end up writing, but sometimes it feels like it is going really well, but other times the writing seems to drag on. Plus, I start writing for a few minutes which drags on for three hours, because I get sucked up in writing and don't want to leave what I've done unfinished which gives me less time for other things to do during the day.

But yeah so am on a writing binge, but don't get to comfortable just temporary as I have extra time.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	13. A Bomb Goes Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Naruto going off at Sakura at least once for all the shit she put him through.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 13: A Bomb Goes Off**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah Next chapter is here and only a few days after my last upload so be happy, hopefully before this week is done I will have uploaded another two chapters and after that I am moving since I only planned to write up to that point.**

* * *

The meat was grilling, various kinds of juicy meat cooking sparks of juice shot as the meat cooked all the way through. Keen eyes watched the grill intensely akin to those found on the battleground. Yes, a battleground this was what the grill was in the Akimichi clan, every meal was sacred and a battlefield in on it and that very first bite of the meal was the most sacred of them all. Only an Akimichi knew how to properly give the first bite the reverence it deserves and ensuring that he got that first bite was paramount to the young Akimichi heir. Choji's eyes scanned each meat in micro seconds finding out if it was ready by the appearance, small and sizzling sound it made his senses working 100% to make sure that he found the precious first.

' _ **There!'**_ Choji mentally shouts, hands as quick as lighting as they shot out aiming for the first finished meat. His chopsticks second away from plucking the tasty morsel from the grill and into his mouth. At last it was not to be as his chopsticks met hard grill snapping in two from the force they hit with. Bewailed as to why his first bite disappeared Choji looked up, seeing the sacred food held into Naruto's sticks having been the first person in Konoha history to beat an Akimichi to the first bite.

"Narutoooo!" Choji growled out his team all too aware why, Naruto had though some ineffable power reached the first bite before Choji.

"The first bite is a sacred one and needs to be eaten with the proper respect it deserves." The normally kind eyes of the Akimichi heir had a fire in them ready to fight to the death for his beloved first bite.

Shikamaru and Ino's eyes begged Naruto to hand it over to him, but that was not the case.

"You don't need to worry Choji I can't think of any better way to show respect to food then to give it to the one I love." Offering the meat to a frizzled Hinata who was on the edge of passing out from all the attention she was receiving from both her friends and Naruto. Getting back some of her senses at seeing the meat blushing at the thought of being fed by her beloved Hinata opened her mouth.

Team 10 watched in slow motion, Ino and Shikamaru trying to reach Hinata before it was too late. Naruto plopped the food into her mouth, her mouth closing on it her delicate lips sliding down the stick as Naruto pulled them away Hinata savouring the first bite. Swallowing it with a smile to Naruto as the boy pushed the sticks into her hands with a sparkle of mithril in them. It was easy to tell what he wanted, shakily Hinata took the sticks and found another piece of cooked meat, offering it to her boyfriend who opened his mouth waiting. As Hinata popped the meat into his mouth Naruto hummed in stratification.

Shikamaru and Ino were shaking in their boots not just the first, but the second bite Choji was going to throw a fit.

"Hey man I know they took the first bites, but they are the guest of –" Shikamaru was cut off as both him and Ino saw a calm Choji waiting for the next cooked meat to be ready.

Seeing his friends stares Choji turned to them in confusion. "What? In the Akimichi clan there is no better way to show respect for food than to offer the first bite to your spouse and then to have them feed you with the second bite." Apparently, there was nothing for the third bite as Choji took the next cooked meat officially starting the party off.

Ino and Shikamaru soon joined him.

* * *

Animal eyes glared across the table with envy watching Hinata and Naruto's disgustingly sweet flirting. _'She should be doing that with me and not him!'_ The dog nin thought as Hinata feed Naruto the boy humming as if it was the best thing ever. Naruto then nuzzled Hinata's neck, his blue eyes opening as he did. Whether it was his imagination or not Kiba didn't know, but he swore the eyes were taunting him as watched the two love birds.

Finally, Naruto looked at Hinata seeing some meat juice by the sides of her mouth. Kiba was watching as Naruto slowly leaned closer to the meat stain giving a lick followed by a chaste kiss to where it was.

Kiba was about to jump out his seat and over the table to pull his girl away from that damn clown when a cold stare sent a shiver up his spine looking to his other teammate Kiba saw Shino giving him that hidden glare. No words were exchanged, but he easily knew what the bug nin was thinking. _'Don't even think of running Hinata's night.'_

While Kiba was sure Shino felt just as protective of Hinata as he did, Shino was also cool head enough to not ruin the mood he would find and scare Naruto later most likely when he wasn't in their teammates presence.

Kiba bit his mouth, seeing Naruto grasp Hinata's hands, sniffing her sweet lavender scent with a few kisses from her neck to her head that made everyone, but him gush.

' _What does that loser have that I don't.'_

* * *

Sakura was watching from her spot next to Tenten she didn't miss a second of how romantic the potion made Naruto and that if it can turn the dense Naruto into Casanova just imagining what it would do to Sasuke had her drooling.

She need to get them somewhere private so she could get the potion back and store it away until they found her Sasuke-Kun.

Seeing a sign in the corner of the room Sakura gave smirk. "Hinata, while don't we go and powder our noses?" Sakura asked the girl across the table. Hinata looked at her with no interest at all not getting at what Sakura was asking having no previous experience with girl talk and much rather preferring to stay with her Naruto-Kun.

Naruto having heard someone try and take his Hina time from responded. "Hinata-Hime doesn't need to powder her nose she's beautiful enough without it." This made the girl's awe at the romantic words.

"Baka!" Sakura snapped at her idiotic teammate who didn't understand girls. "I mean we need to go."

"Huh? Go where Sakura." The lack of chan made her happy, but how clueless Naruto could be was getting on her nerves.

Luckily, there were two girls there who understood girl talk. "Don't worry Naruto we'll get your little Hime back to you after some girl time." Ino winked as Tenten pulled a scared Hinata out of Naruto's lap and away from the table.

The four girls leaving the group walked straight to the girl's toilets confusing the boys further.

"Why the hell do they need to go to the toilet together?" Naruto asking out loud watching as his goddesses gave a sad look to him as she was pulled away.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated answering Naruto's question. "Just don't question girls their minds work in ways that we males just can't fathom." Was the lazy boys answer Naruto quickly grew board without his Hime away his fingers tapping the table count the seconds away until he could see her again.

* * *

 **In the Bathroom**

* * *

Having been dragged to the restroom by the girls Hinata found herself in a perilous situation.

"So, what's he like?"

"How did you two get together?"

"Have you kissed yet."

Swills replacing her Byakugan eyes as Ino and Tenten bombard her with question after question faster than she could answer them.

' _ **DAMN I NEVER WANTED INO-PIG AND PANDA GIRL TO COME ALONG AT THIS RATE I'M NOT GOING TO GET THE CHANCE TO ASK ABOUT THE BLOODY POTION!'**_

"Ok, Enough!" Sakura stands between the gossiping girls and a much relived Hinata. "She'll have plenty of time to answer after the party." Ino and Tenten gave her a glare.

"This was your idea!" Both girls accused.

Sweating at their accusation Sakura needed to think of something quick. "Yeah…but only for a quick check up, the details will come later on girl's night." The mind and weapon mistress squeal at the thought of girl's night out and all the time they will have to inter…cough, cough ask Hinata about her new boyfriend.

Green eyes glinting with deviousness. "And besides do you really want to keep Hinata from Naruto, knowing him, he'll most likely charge in her and make a fool of himself." Her words seemed to have the opposite effect as the girls gushed about how romantic it would be if Naruto couldn't stand being away from Hinata for a few seconds.

Turning to the blushing girl behind her. "So, is he treating you, right?" Ino and Tenten snapped back to attention Hinata giving a dreamy stare.

"His everything I dreamed him to be and more…" The sighed dreamily.

"Awe that is so cute, he better keep it up or-" Tenten flashed a kunai from out of nowhere. "I'll introduce him to my little friend here.

"I still find it hard to believe that Naruto could be such a romantic guy."

"Believe it" The other girls looked shocked at this before laughing their heads off.

"Ha ha ah… Come on Hinata it looks like Naruto is rubbing off of you all ready next you'll be saying Dattebayo at the end of every sentence." Ino stated wiping a tear.

"Please don't the thought of Hinata wearing orange and the verbal tic is too much.

After calming down the two girls left with these words. "Well, we better get you back to him before he raids the place, but you're not off the hook we're all going to get together and make you spill it all." Ino threated, Tenten agreeing as they left the bathroom.

Hinata was about to follow when Sakura stopped her. "So Hinata where is it?"

* * *

It takes a second for Hinata response. "Huh?" Having no idea what Sakura was talking about that was the only answer she could give.

"Come on don't play dumb-" Rolling her eyes as she said it. "Where's the potion that has the baka teammate of mine drooling over you?"

With keyword potion flashbacks of their talk the other day appeared one after enough followed by her giving the drink to her beloved.

"Ah" The Hyuga princess gasped a wave of guilt hitting her with every happy memory she shared with her beloved over the past day. _'Oh, kami I drugged Naruto-Kun.'_ She knew, she just knew it wasn't real, but somewhere deep down she wanted the dream to continue, forgetting all about how it began and instead focusing on the addictive affection her beloved was giving her. Hyperventilating at the thought of all of it…be...being f-fake the quiet girl was overcome with guilt and despair.

Did she want Naruto to return her feelings? Yes! Did she want it like this? No! She did want to have some good memories with her beloved, before owning up to it and accepting whatever punishment her beloved deemed for her. But, then realising that it was all fake, that her beloved's feelings for her were fake was just soul crushing and hurt more than any punishment she could receive.

"Come on Hinata!" Hearing the snap Hinata was brought back right before she fainted.

Gathering up the courage, with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't think this was a good idea…none of w-" Being cut off before she even got to finish by an impatient Sakura.

"Hurry up where is the damn potion!" The sooner she got it back, the sooner she can start preparing to use it on Sasuke. _**'SOON SASUKE-KUN WILL ALL MINE!'**_

Gulping in fear as her friend glared at her with green flamed eyes. "It…it broke…"

Seconds went by as if time was paused only for it to be broken by. "WHAT/ **WHAT!"** As both outer and inner Sakura screeched.

* * *

 **Naruto's View**

* * *

"Naruto! Will you stop that!" Shikamaru finally snapped, as said boy had been taping non-stop since his girlfriend was dragged off.

"But's it's so boring without my Hina-Himeeeeeee here!" Naruto whined, making the lazy Nara twitch.

"Kami you would think you were a married couple with the way you act, if this is what you're like with her just going to the bathroom, I hope we don't end up on the same mission rotation." His words were drowned out as with a happy smile Naruto saw Ino and Tenten coming back, but that quickly faded noticing the absence of his goddess.

"We're back!" Ino announced cheerfully.

"Where's my Hime?" Naruto asked, looking passed them with worried eyes. The girls also look back noticing that indeed Hinata and Sakura weren't there.

"Damn that forehead, she wanted to get all the good stuff on her own." Ino raged.

"Yeah, she told us to wait, but ends up interrogating Hinata anyway." Tenten agreed glaring at the bathroom.

Getting worried Naruto gets up, walking to the girl's bathroom. "Naruto where are you going!" Tenten growls. Feeling a hand on her shoulder the weapon mistress turns to see Ino winking at her.

"Make sure you give Sakura are piece of our minds." The mind mistress stated with Naruto seeming to ignore her.

Getting closer to the bathroom Naruto heard a loud and angry shout.

" **Shy little Hinata thinks she's all that now that Naruto is all over you! But he's not it's all fake and you nothing more than my replacement!"**

The tone and voice were ones he was all too familiar with, speeding up with silted eyes, Sakura was going to learn the hard way that no one and I mean _**no one**_ , hurts or insults his goddess.

* * *

 **Hinata's View**

* * *

"WHAT/ **WHAT!"** Hearing the explosive shout Hinata panics and tries to explain.

"W-when Naruto… drank it, he tackled me and it…fell and broke." Stuttering each word, hands held at her chest as if to protect her heart.

"B-but I think it was a good thing… after all Naruto-Kun is wonderful and all, but it isn't real." Owning up to her mistake, realising just how in the wrong she was to use a love potion to get her beloved's love and attention. It didn't matter how amazing it was being with him, it simply wasn't her Naruto-Kun, but an illusion made by the potion a dream fated to end.

"Once the potion wares off I plan to tell-"

" _ **WHO CARES ABOUT THAT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET SASUKE-KUN TO FALL FOR ME IF THE POTION IS GONE!"**_ The pink haired screeches in absolute outrage, inner Sakura coming out to play.

" **YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TEST IT AND BRING IT BACK I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO THAT DAMN DOG OF TEAMMATE OF YOURS AT LEAST HE WOULD BE ABLE TO FETCH AND BRING IT BACK AFTERWARDS!"**

Hearing this hurt Hinata so much, as the realisation hit her. Sakura didn't give her the potion to help her, she gave it to her as a guinea pig, a test subject to see if it works or not. If she didn't accept it Sakura was prepared to give it to Kiba to use on her instead.

Pale lavender eyes glaring at Sakura, the quite Hyuga's voice rages. "Sakura! The potion doesn't bring real love even if you used it on Sasuke it would be fake, none of it would be real!"

" **THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU ALREADY HAVE THAT BAKA DROOLING ALL OVER YOU WHILE I HAVE NOTHING!"** After this last comment Sakura seemed to calm down, but her words only grew sharper.

" **Shy little Hinata thinks she's all that now that Naruto is all over you! But he's not it's all fake and you nothing more than my replacement!"**

" **Naruto will never love an ugly wallflower like you!"**

 **SLAP!**

No sooner did she finish her words a loud slap was heard, followed by a stinging cheek. Looking up with enraged eyes, Sakura saw crimson eyes like that of an enraged beast, but no longer than a second did they last and flash back to a blue she was all too familiar with. Realising who it was, she saw her teammate looking down at her with anger hand stretch showing that Naruto of all people had slapped her.

" **What the hell are you doing baka!"** She rages on not caring that her idiotic teammate just hit her back for once.

His stretched-out hand clenching into a fist a red aura seems to fizzle around him. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You drag my Hime off and insult her like that!" The former class clown snaps back, bringing the attention of their friends who rushed to see what happened after feeling a spike of chakra.

The group finds Sakura on the floor with a red cheek that was starting to swell.

Naruto wasn't just angry he was furious, for the first time in his life he found happiness and not in the girl he always soughtattention from, but from the quiet wallflower that had bloomed beautifully under the sun. Yet the teammate who never gave two shits about him before has the nerve to insult his goddess and call her a replacement for her.

" **You think Hinata-Hime is replacement, well your wrong! She's nothing like you she cares and sees me for who I am as where you… You only care about your precious Sasuke-Kun and never about me!"** Eyes flashing red as his memories of her flash by one after another, but this time a new feeling welled up one that he surprised all this time.

Eyes turning crimson matching his mood with an intense hatred behind them. **"I did everything for you! I was nice and kind yet all you gave back were insults and your fists!"** Tears of hate and sadness mixing together. **"I didn't care that you liked Sasuke! I didn't care if you never returned my feelings I just wanted you to be happy and treat me like a person and not a monster!"**

" **When you cried and begged me to bring back Sasuke I smiled as promised to do it, yet when I failed you didn't care that I was beat up, you didn't care that I took a Chidori to the chest or was slammed hundreds of feet head first by you Sasuke!"**

" **While your precious Sasuke was trying to kill me! I was holding back so as not to hurt him and during that final clash I thought it would be better to let him win and take my life so you the two of you! The one's saw as family could be happy together!"**

Gasps from their friends, watching the clash between teammates yet helpless to stop it. They think back all the way to their academy days and a hard realising hit them. Naruto never did anything to hurt Sakura, or purposely annoy her, yet they just stood and watched Sakura abuse the kind Naruto again and again. Yet, that wasn't the hardest thing for them, no what was really hit home was that they were only marginally better than Sakura. That despite his kindness and attempts to befriend them, they treated Naruto no better as nothing more than an annoyance. Even though Naruto always went the extra mile for the them they never gave the kindness he showed them the credit he deserved.

" **You're siding with that bitch when what you feel for her is nothing more than the result of-"**

" **SHUT UP!"** The building itself seemed to rumble as the boy let loose a wave of burning red chakra.

" **Why? Why can't you let me happy!? For the first time in my life I found the happiness I always sought and yet you want to ruin it! You only care about yourself well I'm done trying to make you happy, I'm done chasing you and Sasuke!"** Glaring at her with a look that could kill.

"I'm going to be happy with Hinata-Hime!" Grabbing his goddesses' hand Naruto drags her away, leaving their friends to look at Sakura in disappointment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finally, I had this planned since I started this fic, but I'm being really critical about it since I just wanted the chapter done and over with and can't seem to get into it completely. The reason Naruto is raging is because now that he loves Hinata the feelings he was previously repressing are coming out full force. Before Naruto had no one else so he ignored team 7 mistreatment of him in favour of feeling like he belonged somewhere. But with that place gone and replaced with Hinata Naruto isn't keeping his inner thoughts in check anymore.

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	14. A Truth Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Hinata and everyone else finding out about the Kyuubi a big deal and Hinata being the only one cool with it who gave Naruto some encouragement.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 14: A Truth Told**

* * *

A girl with messy pink hair was left sitting on the floor, a red and swelling cheek stinging and an arrogant glint in her green eyes that promised revenge.

"Sakura I can't believe you did that! Everyone was having fun, but you ruined it. Were you jealous of Hinata if so you had plenty chance when Naruto was all over you, but face it, he's moved on!" Ino told her best friend off, half because she was ashamed of the girl, the other half that ashamed of herself because she didn't treat Naruto any differently during the academy.

"It's not like that I could care less who Naruto dates and besides it's not real Naruto has no feelings for Hinata!" Shouting back with annoyance and anger, Sakura looked at her friend seeing sceptical eyes.

"Really, doesn't look that way to me." Stating that she didn't believe Sakura's words at all. "The whole night Naruto has not even looked at you once and only focused on Hinata and no one else. If you really didn't care you think you would have left it and be happy Naruto wasn't bothering you anymore." No one could deny the blond's words to their eyes Naruto was in love with the Hyuga princess and Sakura wouldn't have any reason to speak up about in less she was jealous that Naruto's affection and attention were taken elsewhere.

But they were wrong mostly.

' _ **I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THE BAKA, BUT THE POTION THAT THAT BITCH HYUGA USED IS SOMETHING I NEED! WITHOUT IT I CAN'T GET SASUKE-KUN TO BE MINE!'**_

Yes, while a deep down she did feel a sense of superiority having Naruto follow her like a lost puppy, the potion was all she was after. _**'BESIDES NARUTO ONLY AFTER HER BECAUSE OF THE POTION IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT THE BAKA WOULD BE ON HIS KNEES BEGGING FORGIVENESS FOR WHAT HE DID!'**_ In her mind Sakura was the fairest one of all and that no boy could resist her feminine charm. She was confident that Naruto would be drooling over her again when the potion wore off. This lead to another question when exactly does it wear off.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura went into deep thought. _'Naruto hitting me was a surprise, but that just confirms the potion's potency. I'll look for some more tomorrow there's bound to be another bottle in storage somewhere and then Sasuke-Kun will be all over me like Naruto is to Hinata.'_ Grinning at the prospect of her love Sakura didn't care about the disappointing looks her friends were giving her in her mind nothing was better than having Sasuke be hers and hers alone.

* * *

A very pissed Naruto was dragging his goddesses away from the party and away from the bitch that dared throw such hurtful words at his beloved.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Hearing his name call for him in that mesmerising voice he loved so much Naruto stopped suddenly turning causing his goddess to run right into him and his hug.

"I'm so sorry Sakura said all those awful things to you." Hugging her close, taking in her warmth and scent Naruto literally felt his anger drain away his eyes dulling as his body and mind relax.

Hinata unconsciously relaxing in his hold, pulling herself closer to him. She knew in her mind and heart that none of it was real, her beloved's love was only caused by the potion and that he truly didn't see her the way she does him. But she loved him, her body, mind, heart, even her very soul all agreed on that so when in his embrace, she could do nothing, but accept it leaning into him wanting more. But this didn't stop her tears of sadness from coming out slowly tears fell, followed by more, reacting to the heartbreak she felt from having her love, love her, but not actually love her.

Feeling the shake from her sobbing Naruto looks down to see something unforgivable, his Hime, his goddesses was crying and he wouldn't stand for it. Sakura would pay dearly for it, but more than anything taking his Hime's sadness away and replacing it with the smile he loved so much takes priority.

"Hey now it's alright, what Sakura said wasn't true and you know it. So please put back on the smile I love so much." Lifting her head up giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

But feeling his affection only made it worse, guilt welled up and the tears came faster. Her beloved was like this because of the potion reminding herself again and again like a mantra. He hurt Sakura because of it and the old Naruto would never forgive himself for it. The thought of her beloved hating himself hurt even more, hardening her resolve even if Naruto hated her afterwards she had to do it. She had to tell him the truth, it was better for him to hate her instead of suffering from guilt like she was now.

"N-Naruto-Kun…" She sobs the words she wanted to say in her head, she just needed to get her lips to say them. _'This isn't real, you're like this because of a love potion I gave you, you don't really feel this way about me.'_

But the words never came and instead her beloved spoke up. "Hinata-Hime." Hearing the worry in his tone and seeing the shadows of sadness in his eyes, her attention focused on him stopping the words she needed to say and his next words would put a stop to it entirely.

"I know I'm not the best person there is." Oh, she wanted so much to disagree, but her own sobbing prevented her from saying anything. "There are much smarter and handsome boys you could pick, as well ones with a good family." It didn't take a genius to see he was speaking about Sasuke and Kiba.

"But I truly do love you and… that's why I need to tell the secret behind the villager's glares even…even if you reject me afterwards." Tears burst forth from the mere thought of his Hime leaving him, but he couldn't hide it forever and telling her about his hidden self the truth behind his suffering that no one else their ages knows was the only to show that he truly loved and trusted her with all that he was.

"The reason everyone hates me… the reason they give me those glares… is because…" His words came out quivering until they came to a stop with tears. Seeing his tears Hinata put her hand to his cheek silently telling him it was alright and he didn't need to say it, but grabbing the hand he pulled it away.

He had to tell if not now, when, how long could he keep it inside what would happen when she found out. That only made him realise that the longer he held out, the more hurt she would be when she finds out.

"Is because the Kyuubi that attacked our village…is sealed inside me…" He said it, he really said it he watched a pantheon of emotions dance across his goddess face, from shock, to horror to sadness.

Fearing rejection Naruto let go and backed away only be pulled back to her side and hug. "N-Naruto-Kun is Naruto-Kun and no one else." The two hugged each other, Hinata could feel the relief drip off his body as he relaxed releasing the tension in his muscles. How could she say it wasn't real? How could she tell him that what they had now was fake? It would look like she was rejecting him and the Kyuubi and with the potion in effect that would only destroy her Naruto-Kun with how he was reacting. Whether it was her own selfishness or her desire to try and protect him she could reveal the truth after what she just found out, not after he trusted her enough to tell her.

The two embraced under the starry sky, one happy his love didn't reject him and the other torn. Just how far can a fake love go? Just how much more was she hurting him by saying nothing?

* * *

Hinata was escorted back to her home, her beloved Naruto-Kun giving her one last kiss goodbye before leaving her for the night, but not without the promise to see her again tomorrow.

Hinata rushed inside as soon as her love was out of view, ignoring her Otou-sama who was tapping the flat side of the family katana on his hand as she walked passed. Nor did she notice her Imouto wearing a white fur tank top that showed her developing chest, as well as left her belly exposed with matching ears and underwear with a tail. She didn't care as her Otou-sama glared at the back of her dress ignoring him for once in her life like he wasn't there.

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Closing his door turning to see a dark and messy room, his so-called home scoffing at the thought. What was a home he himself dreaded coming back to?

Leaning back on the door he just closed Naruto fell to the floor. Ever since he left his Hime he felt absolutely empty on the inside. Coming home to his lonely apartment only made it hurt even more.

Suddenly clenching his chest as a pang of pain came from his heart and quickly spread to the rest of his body as if he was going into shock. He knew this feeling he felt it before after being injured, but it was different he almost all ways fainted soon after he felt like this, but this pain racked his body and the emptiness he felt inside growing more and more. It was like a void opened up inside him and was sucking his life from him.

Tears from the pain or emptiness flowed out, which it was he didn't know the two feelings so deeply connected he didn't know where one began and the other ended. He did know one thing though he was suffering more then he ever did before, not when the villagers persecuted, nor when the old man, not even when his best friend left did suffer this much. It was like his heart was breaking and his body wanted to do the same refusing to go on without whatever it was that could fill the void inside him.

Pulling his legs up into himself until he was hugging them as if to hide away from the rest of the world. His breathing getting ragged as the second ticked by, sweat breaking out all over his body as if he caught a fever.

Why was he alone, why did he have to come back here? These questions gnaw at the back of his mind, breaking him down bit by bit. He didn't want to be alone, it hurt being alone, it reminded him he had no one, that no one cared for him. He…he wanted… he wanted to be with…

"Hinata-Hime…I miss you…" He sobbed, wanting nothing more to go back to his beloved goddess side, for a second the pain lessened, but only a second as it bit back at him even worse than before.

Putting her night gown on Hinata refused to answer her Otou-sama's demands to open the door. Too tired both physically and emotionally to deal with her unusual nagging parent. It was ironic when she wanted his attention he gave her nothing and now that that she didn't want it he was forcing it on her. Getting into bed, pulling the covers over her, she tried to think about what to do about her enchanted beloved.

Would the potion wear off? If so, when? If not, how does she get the old Naruto-Kun back? The more she thought about the more she realised just how little she knew about the potion and that she gave it to her beloved despite that.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by a knock, thinking it was her father at the door she ignored it only for **Knock! Knock!**

To keep coming each knock making her realise it was not from her door, but above her right from her window. Getting up with a jolt of fear Hinata slowly pulled away her curtains meeting all too familiar blue eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The plot is picking up a bit, now Naruto is going through some of the side effects of the potion. What will Hinata do how will she fix it? Will Sakura find another bottle? And just what is happening to poor Naruto?

I know a lot of you were expecting the Kyuubi to have a big impact on why Naruto was acting like he was, but literally after the love potion Naruto couldn't careless about such a silly thing but it did end up making Hinata stop her confession about the potion. After all finding out your beloveds most troubling secret going to ruin the mood when the girl wants to say something that is basically like a break up.

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	15. It Could Be Their Last Night Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Naruto sneak in to see Hinata in the middle of the night.**

 **Can A Love Potion, Make Someone Truly Love You?**

 **Chapter 15: It Could Be Their Last Night Together**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This will be the last chapter for a while and just need to give a **smut warring** ahead in this chapter.

* * *

Shocked at seeing the blue eyes, she loves so much Hinata gave a muffled shout. "Naruto-Kun what are you doing!" Out of all the things that could happen her Naruto-Kun showing up in the middle of the night was something she didn't expect. Ok, she did have the odd dream every now and then where he would show up declare his love for her and lead to wild and unforgettable night, but this was not the situation for that.

"How exactly did you get in here!" Hinata asked with another muffled shout as opened the window letting her beloved in. They were the Hyuga clan for kami's sake they had the all-seeing eye and she knows for a fact security was beefed up after her kidnapping years ago.

"Well…" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment a light blush tinting his cheeks. "I missed you so I came through the front door to see you."

Hinata froze at this, was it really so easy for to walk into one of Konoha's four noble clan's compounds in the middle of the night, or did Naruto get spotted and they were gathering the guards to hunt him down. The look of shock turned to panic if Naruto was clearly spotted heading for her room it wouldn't take long for the guards to pour in an arrest him.

"Wow chill Hime, I'm kidding, I sneaked in over the wall while the guards were switching around." Waving his hands in front of his goddesses snapping her out of her stupor.

"But I really did come because I missed you." He said with almost puppy like eyes, that would have made Hinata at any other time swoon, but this time damn the love potion for making Naruto say such irresistible lines.

Hinata breathed in calming her racing heart. Normally she would find her beloved sneaking off to see her at night endearing, but using all her willpower to remind herself of the potion Hinata gave Naruto a hard look. "Naruto-Kun go back you just can't show up in the middle of the night." Her lavender eyes held fake anger and sadness to them, deep down she wanted him to stay, but that would just make it hard to let go of the new Naruto when she finally got the old one back.

Her beloved gave her a sad, almost demoralised look that was gripping at Hinata's heart string. Yet she kept telling herself to not give in, tomorrow she would go to the Hokage and own up to everything and hopefully get her beloved back to the way he was before all this even if that meant she was invisible to him once more.

"B-But I don't want to go back…" His voice shaking with each word. "I-it hurts to be alone now that I have you." Naruto looks at once showing Hinata a single tear was falling, but that wasn't the only thing now that got a clear look her Naruto-Kun's eyes were red in a way she knew all too well. She could literally hear a loud shatter as her will broke to the point she would be willing to follow any of Naruto's commands.

"A-Alright, you can stay…but just for tonight." She says, telling herself that Naruto-Kun would no longer be hers tomorrow, that she should milk what little romance she can get while can. It will be their last night as a couple and whether for good or for bad her Naruto-Kun will not be hers by this time time tomorrow.

"Hinata-Hime you're the greatest!" Naruto shouts loudly giving her a bear hug. The minute he made contact Naruto gave a sigh of what seemed of relief all his weight leaning on her as if all power had left him.

Hinata was going to scold him for being loud, but being embraced by her beloved so tightly made her head feel fuzzy.

Hearing him take deep breath, inhaling her scent, Naruto seemed to get calmer her by the minute. When he finally pulled away Naruto looked her up down a dark look in his eyes that made Hinata squirm beneath him

"I like what you're wearing." He said with sensual voice, making the realise the dark look was lust as he stared at her breasts.

' _Oh kami!'_ Hinata panicked trying to cover her breast, but her arms were held in place by her beloved's strong hands. Tonight, of all nights she was wearing a transparent lavender night dress that did very little to hide her well-developed breasts and even worse she didn't like to wear tight and cumbersome bras to bed. So, her breasts were more or less full view for her beloved's pleasure, his eyes refusing staring at her with such intensity that her own body rebelled against her will responding to him. This was making the situation even worse as her beloved could clearly see her own growing desire as her nipples hardened pushing through the fabric of her nightgown only enticing Naruto further.

At this point it was as if something broke in Naruto as he savagely pulling his goddess lips to his, his tongue darting into her mouth initiating a dance with hers. Pressed so close to him Hinata could feel his own growing arousal pushing against her sacred place.

' _No not now! … If he does this I don't think!'_ Her thoughts were cut off by a moan as Naruto lightly bite on her neck, sucking on it stealing her power and will to fight back. After the emotional roller coaster of today she couldn't resist his advances, she wanted him plan and simple and by the feel of what was between her legs as much as he wanted her. It wasn't the first time they felt this way, but this time there was nothing holding them back, they weren't in public nor did they have anyone who could interrupt. With the privacy seals around the room. whatever happened in this room will stay in this room no one the wiser and this was too tempting to resist for the poor Hyuga. If this was truly there last night together let be an unforgettable one.

' _ **Oh yes Naruto-Kun…ah, ah keep doing that.'**_ Inner Hinata moaned inside as Hinata responded grinned up against Naruto's erect manhood. Enticing him further and making her wetter for what was to come. ' _No,No,No! Not like this, I don't want it to happen like this!'_ Hinata's mind telling her no, but her body and other side refusing to listen.

' _ **Shut up! This feels so right why shouldn't we get a taste of just what out Narrrruto-Kun is packing down therrrrre"**_ Inner was purring as she overpowered her shy side. Hinata's hands made their way around Naruto's head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss her legs leaving the floor wrapping around him as well get more leverage trying to satisfy the growing hugger. But it was useless no amount of humping would give them what they wanted, but as they moaned into the kiss they both knew that by the time this night was done they would truly belong only to each other.

Hinata wanted say no to push her beloved way, but who she kidding, she wanted him so much, to be connected in a way that only lovers knew, she wanted to be her Naruto-Kun's lover. She wanted him inside her.

Grabbing his aroused goddess, Naruto enjoyed the sweet melody of her moans as they kissed. When they pulled away for air Naruto instantly switched to attacking the sweet spot on her neck. "N-Na…Naruto-Kun! AAHHHH!" Hinata moaned into his ear, making him grow more needy till finally there humping had allowed Hinata's night gown to lift up and Naruto could clearly feel the shape and wetness of her soon to be blossoming flower.

Throwing her on to the bed Naruto leaned over her ready to take that dive, ready to truly become her's and mark her as his. But his clothing prevented him from outright plunging into her and this allowed him to see his Hime's face clearly as the moonlight graced it.

Her silky hair glimmered like starlight, her pale skin donning the same. But it was her lavender eyes that stopped him the moonlight bouncing off them so that they sparkled with a lavender light, but it was the little sparkles right next to his eyes that caught his attention.

His blue eyes watching as lavender coloured tears fell down his Hime's face. What was wrong? Why was she crying, she wanted this to didn't she, so why was she crying they were ready weren't they.

' _ **Just take her all ready, it's obvious she wants me so give her what she wants!"**_ A dark voice that sounded like his owns spoke each word dripping with desire.

' _But she's crying…'_ His more conscious and caring side spoke. _**'Who cares! She wants this her moans and aroused nipples make it obvious… they're likely tears of joy so go down there and make her cry our name all night long!"**_ Naruto's grip on Hinata's shoulders was tightening his erecting twitching against her pulsing pussy.

Yes, he wanted this and so did she. With lust filled eyes Naruto leaned down about to kiss her more passionately than before while going to remove his clotting that was getting in his way. His Hime's eyes closed her body relaxing readying itself to have her love take it.

But the kiss never came as Naruto's head landed between her shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry…I-I got to excited I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that."

' _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/FUUUUUUUUUCK!'**_ Their darker sides both screamed as they felt themselves get pulled back down into the abyss of subconsciousness.

Hearing her beloved apologies snapped Hinata out of her own desire Leaning him bring Naruto with her giving him light hug being careful not to do anything that could rekindled their desire and make the finish what they were about to do. "I-It's alright, b-but this was too soon."

Should told herself the tears seeming to get worse, thinking that might have been her only chance to truly give everything she had to her one true love.

Hinata quickly got up rummaging through her wardrobe and picking out the thickest jacket and pair of bottoms she could find covering herself up.

Naruto kept his eyes off her the whole time, even when she returned to his side afraid that he may just end up doing something again. "Do-do you want me…to leave?" He asked, voice shaking knowing Hinata had every right to throw him out after what he just pulled.

"No." Was the simple word she said making Naruto relieved. "But I think we should…keep a distance for the rest of the night." Naruto nodded, agreeing with her, he never intended for it to go that far, he just wanted to be near his Hime, he just didn't want to be alone. He didn't come here with some devious intent to bed, his goddesses at least not this night, but when he saw her almost bare and then getting excited something just snapped in him like all the desire he's been holding back flooded out all at once.

Hinata got in to bed moving back until she was right against the wall and then taped it for Naruto to join her. As the former heir to the clan it was a pretty big bed, not enough for two adults maybe, but enough for two teens to sleep while maintaining a good distance apart.

Naruto joined her, the raging fire his Hime lite still there, but he forced himself to calm down, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his Hime even if deep down the both of them wanted to go further.

They didn't know when they finally fell asleep all they do know was that they did eventually.

* * *

When Hinata woke up the next day she found herself hugging her pillow, or at least she thought she did until after she buried her head into it sniffing its scent whispering. "Naruto-Kun…" Soon followed by her feeling a stiffness between her legs, as if what she was hugging was set on fire she jumping awake looking down relieved to see a still sleeping Naruto. Somehow in the night the two the rolled over and clung to one another.

With the memory of what almost happened last night Hinata went to get her clothes on before Naruto woke up and made it more complicated. _**'You ruined our chance! You should pull his boxers down and mount that fucking morning glory right now!'**_ Her inner self shouted, clearly pissed at them not finishing what they started last night **.** Hinata couldn't blame her the wetness between her legs told her that she was still horny and her eyes stayed on her sleeping Naruto-Kun's lower half longer than they should have.

ignoring it Hinata quickly got changed and by some stroke of luck finished right as she felt herself getting hugged from behind by the only other person in the room. She didn't know if he just woke up, or if he was pretending to sleep, but if she had to guess it was the first option Hinata had no doubt that he was in the same state she was, that he wouldn't be able to resist finishing what they started last night if he saw her getting changed.

"Hinata-Hime…how about a shower together…" Naruto whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with carnal desire as his shaft rubbed against her. Yeah, no doubt about it, Naruto-Kun was as horny as she was and that was far from good.

Pulling herself out of his embrace Hinata faced him. "N..No, no I'm fine, I need to see the Hokage right away." He gave her a complex look, asking her.

"Why do you need to see Baa-chan?" That's right Hinata forgot that Tsunade was like family to Naruto this put the pressure on her further she would hate to think about what her Otou-sama would do if he found out some drugged her. It was probably a good thing Kiba never got the chance if she acted anything like how Naruto did last night she doubted Kiba would resist and stop like her Naruto-Kun had. Smiling at the last bit even when he was mad with lust and a love potion Naruto-Kun still saw her crying and stopped himself. She doubted many boys could do that.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto called again bring her out of her thoughts.

"Oh… I just need to talk to her about somethings." Hinata stated Naruto smiling.

"Ok… I need to ask her something anyway." Hinata briefly wonder currently Naruto only had her on the brain so she had no idea what he was going to ask.

* * *

After sneaking out the compound she was surprised to find that Naruto got out just as easily as he got in. Good it made everything so much easier, after trip to the tower both her and Naruto keeping a set distance from each other as they did. Both still taken back by what happened last night.

Hinata entered the tower and asked to see the Hokage, Shizune the Hokage assistant was the one that she spoke to walking along Hinata stopped look at Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun can you wait here please I need to talk about…some private things." It was the best that she could word it as, as she could really tell him the truth.

Naruto sulked, but was more than willing to comply with his goddess words and took a sit at one of the many chairs outside the Hokage's office.

"You two make such a cute couple." Shizune spoke up giggling as she did, not oblivious to the look of longing her Otouto gave the girl.

"Yeah…" Hinata responded unsurely.

Now in front of the most powerful person in the village Hinata took a deep breath bowing as she did. "Hokage-Sama." This was going to be a long chat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So how did you like that, got a bit steamy there didn't it, but I'm saving that for later when Hinata is ready and not so much as in the moment caused by Naruto's unending desire for his Hime.

This will be the last chapter for a while as the rest of the fic will be two parts one where they get Naruto back to normal and one about the after effects of their little adventure. Don't know how many chapters worth that will be though. I'll come back after working on my other stories, but you got four chapters in a weeks' time so it is all good.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
